Petit Lapin Perdu
by Lonely Little Black Rose
Summary: Auther Kirkland has enough problems as is. He's raising his two younger brothers by himself, and between all the various jobs he does, he can only barely get by. So when the king of France raises taxes again, he's forced to resort to stealing. But who does he get caught by? Only the prince of France himself! Francis Bonnefoy.*medieval setting**FrUk**Rating may change*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING RELATED! If I did, there would be a heck lot more yaoi :3 Oh yes….much more yaoi… *-***

_**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

"Ah, so good to be out of that stuffy old castle~!" Francis exclaimed, happily frolicking around the market.

"B-but, my prince, should you not be attending your father's banquet?" Francis's personal servant, Toris, asked hesitantly.

"Honhonhon~, but my friend, what is the point of being around such beautiful mademoiselles if one cannot even engage in _activities_?" Francis winked, then put his hand on his hip and huffed, " If it were not for my engagement, I would be prancing about with beautiful women on each arm!" Francis pouted.

The two men stood in the middle of a deserted market place at sundown. All the town people had gone to watch the nobles and the King at the Royal Banquet, which had just started. Our prince Francis had snuck out of the castle and had, unfortunately, dragged along his poor servant Toris.

"B-but, Madame Jeanne is quite b-beautiful sir…" Toris tentatively pointed out.

Francis was about to reply, when both men started as they heard a crashing sound from nearby.

"Who's there?" Francis demanded as Toris turned tail and ran for the safety of the castle.

"God dammit….lousy little….bloody hell…." Francis heard mumbled behind one of the stalls where a merchant would sell his goods. Francis slowly crept up to the stall, but before he could get very close, a blond haired man quickly darted out and ran for an alleyway.

"Get back here!" Francis yelled after the man as he chased him threw the myriad of alleyways. Eventually, the pursued blond haired man made a wrong turn and ran into a dead-end.

"Now" Francis panted, struggling to catch his breath, "will you just stop for one second and let me speak?!"

The blond haired man turned to face him, and, Francis noticed amusedly that he had very thick eyebrows. However, Francis noted, other than his eyebrows, the man was very handsome. He had messy straw colored hair, which complimented his bright green eyes that seemed to glow almost unnaturally. He had a pale completion and high cheekbones, which gave him a feminine (and very attractive) face.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Frenchie?" The man demanded.

_A 'Frenchie', am I?! _Francis thought as his eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"Well, at least I'm not some hideous eyebrow child stealing from the marketplace!" Francis yelled in retaliation.

The 'hideous eyebrow child' flinched as if struck.

"I wasn't stealing." He lied.

"Ha!" Francis laughed, "Like I'd believe that! You are obviously just a mongrel, from England judging by the accent, that steals from people who already can already just barely make it by themselves!"

Mr. bushy eyebrow man whipped his head up, which had been looking down until this point, and glared harshly at the French man.

"You know NOTHING!" He exclaimed, tears welling in his emerald eyes.

Francis stood in shock as the, now that he looked, un-healthily skinny man cried out.

"You don't know anything, you damn royal!" He cried out, recognizing Francis. "You don't know what it's like, having to support and raise two younger brothers since you were thirteen god damn years old! Having to resort to selling yourself, just so that they can eat for a day! Having to steal, knowing that you're hurting someone who's in the exact same position as you! All you royals do is sit on your goddamn throne and push more and more taxes onto people who can't even feed themselves, much less you! So just go back to your stupid castle you damn prick!" The blond man finished his rant, and then suddenly leaned against the alley wall.

"You are the one who does not know anything, mon ami." Francis stated, eyes downcast. He then noticed how shallow the green eyed man's breathing was. "Hey, are you ok?" Francis asked.

The scruffy looking blonde's vision swam, and his slid down the wall to rest on his rump.

"Mon ami, answer me!" Francis said, rushing to the man's side.

_Why am I so worried about him? _Francis asked himself. _I have only just met him!_

The green eyed man was quickly losing consciousness, "Alfred…Peter…..sorry…" He mumbled, delirious.

"No, mon ami! Stay awake!" Francis shouted at him.

"Mon ami!...Mon ami!..." Darkness engulfed the short haired man's vision as unconsciousness took over his being…..

**AN: Ok, so this is my first actual story! :D Yays! I hope ya like! I would really appreciate any corrections or constructive criticism. But, no flames, please? Also, if ya didn't notice already, this is set in medieval France :P Which I know absolutely nothing about! So, yeah, all you history buffs out there are gonna hate me, 'cause this is not gonna be historically accurate… at ALL! xD Cause I'm too lazy to look up facts and all that chiz lol Oh, hey, you see that little box down there? Feel free to, oh I dunno, maybe leave a review…? Pwease? *super cute puppy dog face* :'3**

**P.S. This will (hopefully) be a multichapter fic. Though I don't know how often I'll update…It all depends on if you guys like it or not! So this fic's future is in your hands *dun dun duuuuuuuun* :O**

** Ja ne~!**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN D: **

**AN: So since I got positive feedback on the first chapter, I have decided to continue my little story :D Oh, and this chappie is mostly just a flashback/dream, sorry xD It just kinda turned out that way lol But you have more insight about Artie now~! And don't worry, little Peter (Sealand) will be introduced next chappie! Thanks so much to all you guys that faved or followed, and a special thanks to my reviewers! I love all of ya! *blows kisses*….er, ok, on that awkward note, on to the story! **

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH~-~**

_Well, shit,_ was all Francis could think as he caught the unconscious man before he could fall over.

"Toris, I need you to…" It was just then that Francis noticed that his servant was nowhere to be seen. Yes, it took him that long to notice. Grumbling in French under his breath, Francis picked up the startlingly light blonde, and began to walk as he pondered what he should do.

_I can't just leave him here, _Francis thought.

_But he's a thief! _Another side of his brain agued. _Stealing from your good people, the citizens of France!_

_But he IS a citizen of France as well, _Francis retaliated. _Just because his circumstances are different than some, it does not make him a bad person!_

As Francis waged a mental battle with himself, he was startled out of his thoughts by a deep voice.

"Oi, you here for a room or what?" The voice demanded. Francis looked around and realized he had walked to a local inn, and had apparently been standing in front of the place for a while.

"Oh, pardon moi, I did not-" Francis looked to the man who had spoken and nearly dropped the scruffy blonde he had been carrying. The man stood much taller than poor Francis, and had what seemed to be an almost permanent glare etched on his face. He had short dirty blond hair and greenish blue eyes.

As Francis struggled to speak, a much shorter and apparently kinder blonde man came up from behind Mr. scary face. He had lighter blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You wish to stay the night? Yay! My name is Tino, and this is my husband Berwald! Oh, don't mind him, he's always like this. Let me prepare your rooms- huh? What's wrong with your friend right there?! Is he okay?!" The shorter blond, now known as Tino, babbled then glanced worriedly at the unconscious boy on Francis's back.

"Uh…. I do not know, monsieur. He just collapsed." Francis looked at the eyebrow man whose head was now resting on his shoulder. He then noticed that said eyebrow man was drooling on said shoulder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Disgusting! Do you know how much this shirt cost!?" Francis yelled and dropped the young man on his back. What? The man was fine, but Francis's beloved shirt could be ruined forever!

Tino rushed to the fallen young man and grew worried when even the fall did not wake him up.

As Francis fussed over his shirt, he expected to hear profanities being yelled at him by the man he had dropped. When only silence met his ears, he glanced over in slight worry.

"He's burning up with fever!" Tino exclaimed. Tino instructed his husband to take the man inside while he prepared a bed.

"Wha?" Francis intelligently said, confused and slightly scared. _How in the world did I get myself involved in this? _He asked himself.

Tino, suddenly having a change in demeanor, ordered Francis to "either help out or get out".

….And so began a long week of taking care of a man Francis barely knew, with help from a bipolar Finnish man and a tsundere Swedish man.

_Well, my life suddenly just got very interesting _Francis thought to himself…

~-~ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(IN MR. EYEBROW'S DREAM)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH~-~

"_Mama!" A young blonde haired boy ran through a garden to a beautiful woman. "Mama!"_

"_Oh hello Arthur darling," The woman smiled. "Have you finished your studies for the day?"_

"_Yes mama" The boy replied dutifully, "Where's my little brother?"_

_The mother smiled sadly, and put her hand on her stomach, "He not here yet, but he will be soon."_

_Arthur smiled with her, and tugged her arm, asking her to play with him….._

_ (((((((((((SCENE CHANGE AND SLIGHT TIME SKIP)))))))))))_

"_Mama, are you okay? Mama!" A slightly older Arthur asked._

_The woman lay there, obviously in pain. "Dear," She said, her voice constricted in agony, "Go get your father."_

_Arthur didn't like his father. He's seen her hit his mother. He would hide behind a corner of the house and hear the arguments, the yelling. But it had never gone farther than that. Until one day, when his father got drunk. He yelled and yelled, and Arthur's mother made him go hide in his room. But he still heard the fight. He heard the slap, the punch, the kick…everything. The next time he saw his mother, she said Arthur was going to have a little brother. He didn't understand, but he was happy at having someone to play with. _

_Arthur was shook out of his thoughts by his mother's pained scream. "Go!" She yelled._

_Arthur nodded with tears in his eyes, and ran to get the man he hated most._

_(((((((((((MINI TIME SKIP)))))))))))_

_Arthur was ordered out of the room by his father, but he was allowed to go in once the screams died down. Blood. That's what he remembered most. His mother, beautiful, even in a pool of her ruby red blood. And he cried and cried. His new little brother was alive, but at the cost of his mother's life. He wanted to hate that bundle of life, that infant that had taken his mother away from him too soon. But when he finally got a glimpse of his little sibling, he knew he could never hate him. The baby was too much like his mother. His mother had had beautiful blue eyes, and gold hair. This baby, even so young, was a perfect male replica of their mother. _

_Arthur had to take care of the baby himself, at only eleven years old._ _They used to have plenty of money, but they slowly dropped lower and lower on the social ladder. Arthur had to start doing odd jobs to feed himself and his baby brother. Their father just got drunk more and more often, and he was a violent drunk.. He would try to get at the baby, but Arthur would always take the hits or stop him before he could hurt Alfred. That's the name Arthur gave his little brother. His mom was dead, and his father could care less, and so Arthur decided to name him Alfred._

"_Stop it you bastard!" Arthur yelled as his 'father' made a grab for his baby brother, now only two years old. The older man slapped Arthur harshly across the face. It was sure to bruise, but at the moment all Arthur cared about was protecting little Alfred. He hit the man where his mother always told him to hit if he was ever in trouble: In between the legs. The man screamed out profanities at the young boy as he fell to the ground._

_Arthur grabbed his little brother, heaved him up on his back, and quickly ran to his room._

"_YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE?!" The drunken man started hitting the door to Artie's room. _

"_Listen Al," Arthur said, his voice slightly shaking, "I-I need you to go under the bed and stay there, alright? Don't make a sound and don't move until I come and get you, understand?"_

_The youngest sibling nodded tearfully, and darted under the bed._

_The door broke down just as Alfred disappeared under the bed._

_Arthur turned, ready to face the punches and kicks._

_Arthur didn't let himself scream, didn't let himself beg for mercy he would never get, but he couldn't stop the stray tears that made their way down his face…_

"_YOU LOUSEY LITTLE BASTARD-" His father went to kick him in the ribs one last time, and as the foot made contact and the snap of bone sounded…_

~-~ ENDOFDREAMENDOFDREAMENDOFDRE AMENDOFDREAMENDOFDREAMENDOFD REAM~-~

Arthur's eyes shot open.

"Feel better to be among the living again, moi pladu petit lapin?"

**AN (again) Happy Thanksgiving! Because I have this week off from school, I will (probably) be updating pretty often, but as soon as this coming weekend is over I will be back to school and probably only updating once a week T-T Sorry dudes and dudettes! But I will NOT abandon this story :D If any of ya see a mistake please feel free to point it out! I don't have a beta, so…yeah xD**

** Until next time~!**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 'Ello all you lovely people who are reading this! :D This chapter's a little more lighthearted than the last. Or at least, I tried to make it seem that way xD I'm not very good at writing funny scenes, and I'm pretty new to writing in general, so sorry if this chappie is lame. I'm still not really sure how I feel about it. Oh, and Peter might be a little out of character, sorry! I tried to imagine him in the situation, but I don't think I did too well. I also accidently made him more affectionate towards Artie. Heck, I even sorta quoted Liechtenstein when she talked about Switzerland *facepalm* Btw, ****plwease review****! I love them so much! I got like 3 reviews for the first chapter, but only 1 for the second :'C So please….review? Also, did you know that "lapin" sounds like someone saying "lamp on" with a French accent? I always thought it was pronounced "la pin" like "la" in singing and like a "pin" for sowing and stuff. Weird xD**

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH~-~**

Francis watched as the unconscious blonde tossed in his sleep.

_It looks like he's having a nightmare, _Francis mused as the blonde started mumbling in his sleep. All Francis could make out was "hide". When the distressed blonde began to whimper and cry out, Francis moved to wake him up.

"Stop….no…." The bushy eyebrowed man muttered, and before Francis could shake him awake, a few tears ran down his cheeks.

_He's….crying?_ Francis thought to himself. Francis shook his head, and put a hand on the man's shoulder to wake him. The formerly sleeping blonde's bright green eyes shot open and glanced around fearfully, still not fully awake.

"Feel better to be among the living again, moi pladu petit lapin?" Francis teased, trying to lighten the mood, which had turned rather somber.

The green eyed man looked at Francis in confusion, "What the hell did you just call me?" He asked, not sure whether he should be offended or not.

Francis laughed, "Non, nothing! Don't worry about it, lapin."

"What the bloody hell is a 'lamp on'?!"

"It is not 'lamp on'! It's lapin!"

"Whatever, frog! What does it mean?!"

"'Frog'?! How dare you call me that! I'm a beautiful human being, not a frog!"

"Will you just tell me what-"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING IN HERE?!" The frightening (and seemingly bipolar) Finnish man named Tino stormed in the room and shouted.

"It was the frog's fau-"

"This barbarian called me a-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tino shouted, and then lowered his voice. "You should be resting. Calmly and quietly. Understand?"

Both blondes nodded quickly, and Tino left the room and gently shut the door behind him.

"It's all your faul-"

"If it weren't for yo-"

"MAKE WITH THE SHUTTING UP!" Tino yelled through the door.

The blondes then sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what's your name then?" Francis asked when he grew bored.

The other blonde seemed to hesitate, and then said, "It's Arthur."

"No last name?"

"Not anymore…"

Slight pause.

"My name is Francis Bon-"

"I already know who you are." Again the awkward silence returned. Then Arthur seemed to remember something.

"I have to leave!" He stated and leapt out of the bed he had been resting on. _I have to get back to Alfred and Peter! _Arthur declared in his mind.

"Wait! He-" Francis rushed to tell Arthur they (well, Tino) had had to undress him because of the fever, but the words stuck in his throat as he saw the vast array of scars that littered Arthur's seemingly flawless form. But the part that shocked Francis the most was that many of them seemed very recent. Bruises, scratch marks, knife wounds that had only begun to heal. All of those things and more were visible to Francis at the moment.

_Who…who would do such a thing?_ Francis asked himself.

Realizing he was naked as the day he was born, Arthur quickly darted back under the blankets. _It's too late now, though, _Arthur thought to himself. _He saw everything…_

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Francis questioned him.

Arthur refused to meet his eyes, "Where are my clothes?" He asked, ignoring Francis's questions.

"No! Tell me who-"

"JUST GET ME MY G-GODDAMN CLOTHES!" Arthur yelled, though his voice broke halfway through.

Francis stood there for a minute, then left to find Tino and ask him why he hadn't told him about the scars when he undressed him.

_And to find Arthur's clothes… _Francis made a mental note.

~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(WITH ARTHUR)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AH~-~

As the door closed behind the Frenchman, Arthur scolded himself mentally for yelling.

_He may be annoying, _He said to himself,_ but he doesn't deserve to be yelled at just for caring._

Arthur held his head in his hands, mulling over his depressing thoughts. _Well, _he thought, _sitting here like a lump on a log won't do anything, now will it?_ He forcibly pulled himself out of his thoughts, and held the bed sheet around himself as he stood up and began his search for his clothes.

_Frog was taking too long anyway…_ He thought to himself and smiled.

~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(WITH FRANCIS)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH~-~

"Why didn't you tell me?" Francis questioned the brown eyed man.

"What?" Tino replied, confused. _He's back to being happy again, _Francis thought idly to himself.

"The scars. Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned again.

Tino's happy face dropped, and his mouth set a firm line. "It was not my place to tell." He said simply.

"Your place to tell?! What if someone is hurting him-"

"And why should you care? Did you not say you had just met him?" The Swedish man, Berwald, said, appearing out of nowhere behind Francis.

After letting out a very un-manly scream from the surprise appearance, Francis went to defend his point.

"It's my responsibility…I mean, what if…Agh! I don't know why I care! I just do!" Francis yelled in frustration, realizing he didn't have an answer. The Frenchman sighed.

"Where are his clothes anyway?" Francis asked, defeated.

Tino laughed and went to get the clothes, leaving our poor Frenchie with scary Berwald.

"So….he's your husband, huh?" Francis commented, trying (and failing) to make small talk.

Berwald nodded.

"You…uh…been together a while?"

Berwald nodded.

"Ummmm…"

Berwald stared.

"Uh…"

Berwald stared some more.

_Well, this is awkward. _Francis nervously thought.

"HEY!" Tino called from another room, "They're gone! The clothes!"

"Oh great…" Francis muttered a curse under his breath and ran to Arthur's room. He was gone. Arthur had placed some money on the bed, (probably payment for the room), taken his clothes and left.

"Pourquoi ne trucs comme ca arrivent toujours a moi?"* Francis asked himself.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is!" Tino supplied unhelpfully.

Francis pushed pass Tino and his husband and headed toward the street. _I might be able to catch him if I hurry,_ Francis reasoned. It seemed that the town was coming alive again as the townspeople returned from the banquet. Francis quickly scanned the crowd and saw a messy head of blonde hair headed away from the inn.

_There he is, _Francis declared and set about following Arthur.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(WITH ARTHUR)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA~-~**

_Whew, _Arthur mused, _glad to be rid of that situation._

Within ten minutes Arthur had found his way back to the little house he called home.

"Artie!"

"Big brother!"

With their simultaneous cries, two young boys, one looking around eleven and the other looking about nine, tackled Arthur in a bear hug. They both wore clothes that seemed a thousand years old, with patches on almost every surface.

"Where were you?" The older one asked. He had golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"I was out late on a job, and I sort of got lost." Arthur lied, "Alfred, did you take care of Peter while I was gone?" Arthur quickly changed the subject.

"Of course I did!" The older boy, Alfred, smiled and stated. "I'm the hero and hero's look after their families!"

"That's right." Arthur smiled at his oldest little brother, "I bet you did a great job. Didn't he Peter?"

The younger boy had dirty blond hair with soft blue eyes. This boy known as Peter grinned mischievously. "He let me play outside at night, let me have scones for every meal, and made mud pies with me!"

Arthur then glared at Alfred, "Alfred…." He said with a dangerous tone.

"Ahhhhhhhh! My cooking retarded brother is gonna kill meeeeee!" Alfred yelled as he ran for the house.

Peter smiled evilly as he waited for Arthur to chase after Alfred. But Arthur didn't. Peter stared up in confusion at his big brother, and he nearly died from shock from what he saw. Arthur was…laughing?

Arthur laughed, "That little bugger, what will he come up with next?" _It's good to be back,_ Arthur thought to himself as he smiled.

By now Peter was thoroughly confused, but happy. If his big brother was happy, so was he.

"Guys?" Alfred poked his head out from behind the door to the house, "You comin' in or what?"

"Right, coming Al-" Arthur went to answer, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Out of reflex he screamed and flipped the attacker on his back using a street-fighting move he had learned years ago.

"Owwwwwww…How could you hurt such a beautiful person as moi?" The 'attacker' whined.

_You have got to be kidding me…_Arthur thought, and turned to see if the 'attacker' was who he thought it was.

"Oh, are these your little brothers? They are so cute! My name is Francis. It is your pleasure to meet me~!"

As Arthur's two little brothers started babbling happily with the Frenchman, Arthur came to one (not so shocking) conclusion.

_The world hates me, _Arthur decided.

**AN (translation)***

**After Arthur leaves the inn on his own, Francis mutters a phrase in French. The phrase (according to Google Translate) means, "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?". If I messed it up, please tell me and I'll fix it :)**

**P.S. Please tell me what you think about how I wrote Sealand (Peter)! Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NADA THING!**

**AN: ARG! It's so short! *throws self on floor* I'm so sorry! I wanted to make it longer, but it just cut off so perfectly…. I'ma failure *cries in emo corner*…..Oh, btw, I kinda made Jeanne into an annoying chick. I don't mean to offend! I just couldn't think of anyone else to take her place, so I had to make it her! I hope I don't offend anyone…Oh wait, this is Hetalia, what am I saying? xD On to the story!**

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH~-~**

"Whoa! You look like a girl! But with a beard!" Alfred exclaimed as he examined Francis's face.

"Uh…thank you?" Francis said. _I'm not sure HOW I should respond to that, _He thought to himself.

"Frog!" Arthur yelled and grabbed Francis by the ear, "We need to talk."

"Ah! You are damaging my ear! My favorite ear!" Francis shouted as he was dragged away.

"Should we be worried?" Peter asked Alfred.

"Nah!" Alfred shook his head and then grinned mischievously, "Hey, I'm thinkin' mud pies for dinner. What about you?"

Peter smiled back, "Yeah!"

~-~**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(WITH FRANCIS AND ARTHUR)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH~-~**

"Why did you follow me?" Arthur demanded.

"You are still sick, mon ami. You cannot just go and run about like that! And since I'm such a wonderful, amazing person, I came over to help you get better~!" Francis grinned annoyingly (well, in Arthur's mind anyway).

"I am perfectly fine you bloody-" Arthur was cut off by a series of coughs. "It's nothing."

Francis sighed, _why must he be so stubborn? _He wondered. "Mon ami, you are just going to make yourself worse! Go inside and rest!" He ordered.

"No, I'm fine." Arthur seemed to get his coughing under control, "And shouldn't you be in the castle right now? Doing whatever Frog royals do?" He demanded.

Francis's eyes seemed to turn sad for a moment, but then quickly reverted back, "Oh, don't worry, lapin. I have everything taken care of already. Now let's go inside, hm?"

"No bloody way in hell! You are not coming in my house, froggy" Arthur yelled in disgust.

"Hey Artie, Francy Frog!" Alfred cried from inside the house, "Come 'ere!"

Arthur sighed, "Fine, come on then. You're lucky Alfred has gone out of his mind and actually LIKES you…" Artie grumbled.

'_Francy Frog'? Really? What is with these people and horrid nicknames?! _Francis cried in his head.

Arthur went into the house in front of Francis and asked, "What is it this time Alfr-"

"Gotcha!" Alfred cried out and threw a giant glob of mud at Arthur. Arthur quickly dodged the 'mud pie', but the same could not be said for the poor Frenchman behind him.

"Wha…my clothes….agh! Merde! Vous mioche!" Francis yelled angrily at Alfred. Alfred's eyes enlarged and he began to shake as Francis advanced on the boy and yelled out more French curses. Francis raised his hand to strike the boy, but Arthur quickly caught the hand midair and placed himself between Francis and Alfred.

"YOU WILL STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER, DAMN FRENCHMAN!" Arthur yelled, enraged.

_Mon dieu, what is wrong with me?!_ Francis asked himself. "I-I'm sorry, lapin! I lost my temper, I don't-"

Arthur harshly slapped Francis, "You stay away from me and my brothers, understand?! You are NOT welcome here."

"I did not mean to-"

"GET OUT!" Arthur yelled. Francis lowered his head in shame and made to leave the small cottage.

"I am so sorry, lapin." Francis whispered as he closed the door.

Arthur turned to Alfred, "Are you ok? Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Peter went to his room I think." Alfred replied tearfully as he started to cry, "I'm ok. I'm the hero, remember? Heroes don't get afraid"

"It's ok Al," Artie said, using the nickname he hadn't used since Alfred was a toddler. "Even heroes get scared sometimes. It's about being able to control that fear, and still do what's right. That's what makes you a hero."

"Am I a hero like that?" Alfred asked hesitantly, sniffling.

Arthur smiled and hugged his little brother, "Defiantly."

"Now," Arthur said once Alfred's sobs had been reduced to small hiccups, "Let's get that little brother of yours and have dinner. I imagine you're quite hungry, aren't you lad?"

Alfred smiled brightly, "Yeah! I want something sweet! Like chocolate! Can we have chocolate Artie? Please?"

It broke Arthur's heart to see Alfred so excited about something and know that he couldn't give it to him. Chocolate was much too expensive. They could never afford it.

"Now now Alfred, let's see what Peter feels like first. Then we'll decide." Artie said. He knew they would just end up having some simple, plain stew. It was the only thing they could afford.

_Sick or no, I HAVE to go to that job tonight. _Arthur decided as he coughed again. _Maybe then I could get them a proper meal._ But what Arthur didn't see was that after he coughed, a smear of blood had appeared on the hand he had used to cover his mouth…

~-~**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(WITH FRANCIS)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

_Why did I do that? _Francis asked himself. _They actually liked me until I went and did THAT! I almost hit him! How could I do such a thing?! Why did I have to ruin it?!_

Francis had just returned to the palace, and now had to deal not with his father, the king of France, but his fiancé. His father could care less where he went or what he did as long as he did not tarnish his family name. His fiancé however….

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"Jeanne, darling, I was only out sightseeing in the city." Francis told her the partial truth.

"Sightseeing for almost two days? There is not THAT much to see, _darling." _His fiancé, Jeanne, said, making sure to put emphasis on 'darling'.

Francis sighed, "I wish you would have more trust in me. Have I not been faithful?" He questioned her.

"You are this city's, no, this country's, most well-known playboy. I doubt the fact that we are engaged will stop your habits." She defended. "You should be spending more time with your future wife, not a city that will never be yours, nor the WHORES that room its streets."

Francis winced. She knew his weak spots, and never failed to use them to her advantage.

"Jeanne that is enough!" He ordered her to stop.

"What? The little bastard love child of the king is trying to order ME around? I think not! The only reason I have a ring around my finger right now is because you practically begged your father to pay for a bribe so you could be engaged to me!"

"NON! I never did such a thing! My father said I was to be wed, and I ended up with you!"

"Oh really? Because that's not what I heard! I heard you saw me and begged your father to let you marry me! You groveled like a spoiled child until he got you what you wanted, but now when it turns out to be something you don't like, you want to take it back! Well, you can't, Francis!"

"I will not have you speak of me in su-!" Francis went to interject and defend himself.

"You had to bribe my father to let me go!" She cut him off, "I could have done much better than some spoiled little brat like you! But my father wanted that money! That goddamn coin! THE LINK TO THE THRONE, EVEN IF ONLY BY AN ILLEGITAMENT LITTLE BASTARD!"

Jeanne finished her angry rant and stormed out of the room. _Damn her…damn all of this!_ Francis thought as he sat down upon his bed. He heard light sobbing through the door Jeanne had left. Francis chuckled. _In the end, we are all just lost little rabbits, in a field far too big and with too many wolves to hide from… _He mused. _And when rabbits are afraid, they dart and run without thinking, don't they?_

Francis laughed bitterly, "The problem is that, sometimes, there's nowhere to run to…"

And Francis laughed. Laughed because he was the fool who got into this mess. Laughed because he couldn't take the silence once Jeanne stopped sobbing. Laughed because there was nothing to laugh at. Laughed. Laughed and laughed, until his smile turned to a frown, until his happy eyes dulled…and slowly laughs and giggles turned into sobs and hiccups.

**AN: Review please! D: Do you guys like how I wrote Jeanne? No? Did you like the little fluffy brotherly scene between Arthur and Alfred? Please tell meh :3 Special thanks to amoka22! *gives Canadian pancakes***

**See ya laterz~!**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I almost cried while writing this T-T but I STRONGLY recommend reading this while listening to Evanescence's song, "Hello". Darn waterworks *blows nose* PWEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's a little late.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH~-~**

"Do you really have to go, big brother?" Peter asked. "Can't you stay home just this once, please?"

"Yeah! You could tell us a bed time story, like you used to!" Alfred seconded.

Arthur shook his head, "You both know you are far too old for bed-time stories." He sighed and bent down to their height, "You know I have to go. I'll be back before you know it."

"But…but…" Peter tried to think of a way to get his big brother to stay. "You just can't!"

Peter burst into tears and latched on to Artie with all his might. _That's weird... He's NEVER this clingy. Usually it's Alfred who pulls stuff like this._ Arthur thought, befuddled.

"I-It's ok." Arthur reassured his brother, "It's not like I'm leaving forever."

Peter refused to let go. If anything, he just held on stronger.

Alfred shook his head, "Come on, Pete! The hero is gonna be here to protect ya, remember?" He said smiling, though his eyes where watering as well. Peter seemed to hesitate, then reluctantly let go of the eldest sibling.

"Just…come back soon, m'kay?" Peter said as his brother finally stood to leave.

"Always." Arthur smiled one last time and then, with the close of the door, he was gone from their sights.

Outside, Arthur shivered in his thin coat. _It's almost winter,_ he thought to himself, _I'll have to get Alfred and Peter some thicker jackets and blankets._

With that thought in mind, Arthur started the walk towards the best, (but also most dangerous), place to make money. The brothel.

Arthur steeled himself for the long night to come. _It's for Alfred and Peter. You can endure it, for their sakes…._

_~-~_**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(MINOR TIME SKIP!)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

_See? I knew you could do it, chap, _Arthur reassured himself as he shakily gathered his things from his 'room'. _And now you can get Al and Peter their things. Imagine how happy they'll be. _He tried to take his mind off of what had transpired. All he wanted to do at the moment was take a bath and scrub off all remnants of his 'job'. He walked to the master of the brothel to receive his pay, but when he counted it he found it to be far less than before.

"Do you take me for a fool, Ivan?" He asked the Russian man who ran the place. "I usually get at least half of this! Where is the rest?!"

Arthur, or anybody for that matter, almost never stood up to the Russian master. He was startlingly tall, with very light dirty blonde hair. He had purple eyes, and had a habit of saying 'da' and the end of his sentences. He was a very childish and dangerous man.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked as he smiled creepily. "You know about the taxes, you should have expected this. You have not gone stupid, da?"

"No I have most certainly not gone stupid!" Arthur stood up to the tall Russian man. "But-but you can't expect me to take such a small sum for what…what I had to do to earn it. I could have earned more elsewhere!"

Ivan backhanded Arthur, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Little ones should not talk back to their masters. You can go and try to earn money somewhere else, but it's only going to be less than this. No one can afford to pay for service besides the wealthy nobles. And the only thing they still have to desire is a little lap dance… or something a little more. You would agree da?"

Arthur pulled himself off the floor, grabbed his things, and ran out of the filthy house. And then he continued running, until he could run no more and finally had to rest against a wall. Arthur looked around and laughed bitterly.

"How ironic..." he mused aloud. He had ended up at the exact same place where he had met Francis. The market place surrounded him, still and lifeless. All of the people had long since gone home.

"What am I going to do?" Arthur asked himself, asked the world. "I-I can't keep this up. I d-don't want to." He cradled his head in his hands. "But what else am I supposed to do…?" Tears gathered in his eyes, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall.

Francis's face appeared in his mind. _No. I won't. I won't ask for help from HIM. I refuse to beg. I'll figure something out, like I always have. _He tried to convince himself.

"I-It's all work out." He told himself, though he knew it wasn't true. "It h-has to!"

And on that lonely night, Arthur Kirkland could no longer hold back his tears. With no one but the moon watching, Arthur, who at that moment felt dirty, disgusting, and pathetic, cried and wailed until his head hurt and his tears all dried up.

"Pull yourself together, you git." He said to himself as he forced himself to calm down. "You have two little brothers depending on you. Get your arse up!" He pulled himself up from the ground for the second time that day and, wiping away any remnants of his tears, made his way home.

As he approached the front door of his house, he softened his footsteps so as to not wake his brothers. He hung up his thin jacket after he entered the house and poked his head into Alfred's and Peter's shared room. Both were fast asleep, but Peter was shivering like a leaf. Arthur's eyes saddened and he quickly went to his room, gathered up his own blanket, and returned to his sibling's room to lay it over the two younger brothers. Peter seemed to nestle into the extra blanket and his shivering died down a bit. Arthur coughed harshly as he grabbed his jacket again and went to his room, lost in thought. He laid down on his bed and pulled his jacket around himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, though he knew he would not. His worries haunted every corner of his mind, refusing to let him rest.

"Sleep is overrated anyway…"

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(THE NEXT MORNING)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

"Artie!...Artie!" Alfred shook his older brother, (who had just managed to fall asleep) awake. Arthur groggily opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"What's wrong, Alfred? Did you wet the bed again?" Artie asked, still half asleep.

"NO!" Alfred cried. "It's Peter! He won't wake up!" Alfred's eyes began to water.

"What?" Arthur immediately got out of bed, now wide awake, and headed to his sibling shared room as Alfred followed behind. Peter lay in bed, mumbling nonsense in his feverish haze.

"Peter." Arthur tapped his little brother's cheek a few times. "Peter wake up."

"Artie…Is Peter gonna be okay? He won't die, right?!" Al asked, his eyes big and watery.

"Don't say such things!" Arthur ordered. "He'll be fine. He just has a bad cold is all. That's all it is. Go get me some water and a cloth, now!"

Alfred nodded fearfully and ran out of the room to fetch the items. _He'll be fine…He's okay._ Arthur said to himself.

"Big brother..?" Peter opened his eyes by a slit. "What's wrong? Don't…don't cry. It's o…okay…"

Arthur wiped away the tears he hadn't noticed were falling, and clung to his little brother's fragile, small hand. "Don't you worry about me" Arthur said, "I'm fine, lad. And you'll be fine too. Alfred and I are going to take care of you. Don't worry…Y-you'll be okay."

Peter somehow managed to chuckle, "It sounds more like…you're trying to convince yourself...big brother…"

Alfred came back into the room carrying a bucket of water. He looked up just as his little brother's tiny hand went slack. Peter's little pale hand fell down onto the bed, still.

The bucket of water fell to the ground.

"Peter!" Two simultaneous cries echoed throughout the house…

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H(WITH FRANCIS)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

Francis stood out on the balcony connected to his room. He could see the market place from where he stood, and his thoughts easily shifted to his petit lapin._There is no point in thinking about such things,_ He told himself. _You will probably never see him again._

The thought only hurt him to think about. He gazed in the direction he knew Arthur's little cottage stood. He could not see it, but he knew it was there. Francis stood there, lost in thought, until a loud noise broke him from his thoughts. He looked towards the source of the noise, and shook his head.

"Another witch burning…" He murmured. "God have mercy."

A middle aged woman was being dragged to a cross. The cross had tinder and dry leaves under it. She cried out to her children who stood off to the side of the crowd, but the men from the mob held back the crying and screaming children as they futilely reached for their mother. The mother in turn seemed to reach out to her children as she was tied to the wooden cross.

Francis looked away as they lit the flame. The scent of ash burned his nose and made his eyes water. The woman's screams seemed to last an eternity, and when they finally died down, and the crowd had dispersed, all one could hear were the cries of the newly orphaned children. Francis turned his back on the sad sight and walked back into his room.

A knock sounded on his door. "Come in." Francis said.

"Francis, are you ok?" A tentative voice asked. Francis turned and smiled. It was his little cousin, Matthew, who had spoken. Matthew had light blonde hair almost to his shoulders and light blue eyes. He was only about ten years old, but he and Francis were very close.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Matthew said, "but Miss Elizabeta said you seemed down when she saw you, so I was worried…"

"It's ok," Francis patted Matthew's head. "I was just deep in thought, don't worry."

Matthew smiled, happy he wasn't in trouble. "Do you want to go to the garden then? The gardeners planted lilies!"

Francis smiled, "Of course. I would love to."

Matthew took Francis's hand and led him to the garden. The garden was amazing. Roses, chrysanthemums, sunflowers, almost every type of flower was visible. The scent of all the flowers was intoxicating, and the grass seemed soft even under their shoes. It seemed like the whole place was straight out of a storybook.

"They're so pretty Francis, you'll love-…What? What happened?!" Matthew cried as he sped towards what was left of the flowers. The once beautiful lilies had wilted and died, with all the leaves dry and stiff. The grass around the dead plants had turned yellow, and suddenly the garden seemed somber. Matthew bent down to the flowers and cried, sobbed for only the loss of a plant. Francis stood behind the grieving boy, still. The once sweet scent of the flowers seemed bitter, the grass course. In the back of his mind, Francis once again heard the sobs of those children. The children whose mother was now nothing more than ash. Francis turned and left the garden, hoping never to return.

_Like fragile flowers, all beautiful things wilt. And when they do, the absence of the happiness it brought only leaves a gaping hole in one's heart._ With that thought, Francis marched out of the fairytale-like garden, and back into the real world.

_So what do you do,_ Francis mused, _when all you see wilts?_

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA~-~**

**AN: Please tell me what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peter!" Alfred and Arthur cried as Peter's hand went slack. Arthur quickly reached over and felt for a pulse. _Please, please,_ Artie pleaded as he waited to feel a pulse.

"PETER! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Alfred wailed as he shook his little brother.

"Alfred!" Arthur pulled Alfred back. "Stop! H-he's okay, he just fell unconscious."

Alfred clung to his big brother. "So…he's…he's not dead?"

"No." Arthur shook his head, still slightly shaken. _But he will be if we don't get help soon. _He added in his head. _He's burning up._

Arthur stood, "I need you to watch over your little brother, okay Al?" He hugged Alfred. "I'm going to go get a doctor. Don't worry."

"B-but, doesn't that cost a lot of money-"

"It's alright Alfred," Arthur stated firmly. "You let me figure that part out." Arthur turned and, with a promise to return soon, left to find a doctor.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(MINOR TIME SKIP)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

_I-it's no use,_ Arthur cried in his mind._ I don't have the funds for the medicine, and_ _not a single damn doctor will help us!_

Arthur had been searching for a doctor for almost an hour now. All of the doctors demanded pay beforehand, and when Arthur offered what little he had he had only been shooed off or laughed at. When he had tried to buy the medicine alone, he was distraught at how much it costs. He simply didn't have the money.

"What do I do?" He asked, sounding very much like a lost child. "H-he can't die. He just can't." _Maybe you should have just left him there,_ a little voice in the back of his mind taunted,_ you can't even take care of yourself. How did you expect to take care of not one, but TWO children?_

_No,_ another part of Arthur argued, _He would have starved then. Or worse. Would that of been a better fate?!_

The cynical part of Arthur's brain fell silent, unable to find an answer. Arthur grinned humorlessly as he stood there arguing with himself like a mad man. "'But aren't we all a little mad?'" He spoke aloud. The green eyed man smiled sadly as he remembered the day he had found his other little brother.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(FLASHBACK TIME!)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH ~-~**

_It had only been a month since Arthur had taken his brother and ran away from their father. Arthur, at only thirteen years old, now had to support himself and his brother, all alone. They had been staying in the alleyways, sleeping on the ground with the rats, but Alfred was happy. The young boy was just happy he didn't hear his big brother crying in the night anymore. Alfred had almost no food to eat, his clothes were falling apart, and his hair was filthy, but he was happy. It was that happiness that drove Arthur on, even in his darkest days. But it was also the reason he was doing this right now. Arthur was going to steal for the first time in his life tonight. They had run out of food, and no one would hire Arthur. He didn't want to see his little brother slowly waste away, didn't want to see his bright eyes dull. Didn't want to see his beautiful little smile vanish from the world. So as he reached for the food by the vendor, he heard his heart pounding in his ears. He snatched the loaf of bread, and ran as fast as he could as the vendor hollered after him and started to chase the young blonde. Arthur was terrified. He didn't want to go to jail, didn't want to leave his brother alone. But he had reasoned with himself that stealing was the only way to get food for his little brother. And to Arthur, Alfred was the only thing that mattered. Without his little brother, there was no reason for Arthur to breathe. So he ran. Ran as fast as he could, for Alfred. He managed to ditch the angry merchant in the alleyways. Arthur sat down on his rump as he tried to steady his breathing. He had sat the bread down next to him, but when he turned, he saw that it wasn't there. He panicked, looking all over the alleyway for his and his brother's lost meal. He heard a soft sound from behind an old box which was seated in the alleyway._

_He angrily shouted, "Who's there?! Give me back my food!" As he jumped on the thief of his bread, he noticed it was only a small child. Arthur's eyes, which were previously bright with anger, now softened with pity at the sight. The boy was filthy, with ragged clothes that did nothing to hide his too thin frame. _

"_What ya lookin' at, buggar?!" The young boy yelled, trying to sound tough. "Ya snooze ya lose! It's mine now!"_

_Arthur wanted to be angry. Wanted to yell and forcibly take back his loaf of bread. But he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry with this child, who was in the exact same position as his brother and him. He would be a lowly hypocrite if he hurt this boy for doing the exact same thing Arthur had done._

_He sat down next to the child, "It's alright," He said sadly, "We all do what we have to to survive."_

_The boy seemed confused. Why wasn't Arthur wasn't attacking him or trying to take back the stolen food? Arthur finally managed to get a good look at the young street rat. He had light blue eyes and, though it was covered with dirt, he could tell he had brownish-blonde hair, nearly reaching his shoulders. As Arthur did nothing to stop him, the younger quickly stuffed his mouth with the bread. He ate it like he hadn't eaten in a week. He probably hadn't. The younger boy suddenly stopped himself when he had eaten halfway._

"'_Ere." The blue eyed boy shoved the loaf into Arthur's hands, unable to meet his eyes. Arthur sat there in shock, and then put the bread into his bag he had been carrying._

"_You're not gonna eat it?" The younger asked._

"_No," Arthur shook his head, "I'm saving it for my brother."_

_Arthur rose from his seated position, "What's your name then?" The green eyed boy asked._

"_Peter," The young child, Peter, said._

"…_You don't have a family either then?" Arthur asked solemnly, "You shouldn't stoop to stealing. I can tell you have a better heart than that, Peter."_

_Peter stood quickly, "'Ow else do ya expect meh to survive 'en?! Ya are doin' tha same thing!" Peter tried to wipe away the tears that had appeared in his eyes. Arthur smiled sadly and reached his hand out to the boy._

"_I don't have a heart, Peter," He said as Peter clung on to him and sobbed, no longer restraining his tears. "I lost mine a long time ago."_

_Peter was sick of no one caring. Sick of sleeping all alone in the cold. He was just a young boy, and he was tired of life already. It saddened Arthur to see such a thing, and know that so many were the same. _

"_Do you…" Arthur hesitantly began to ask, "Do you…want a family?"_

"_O-of 'ourse I do!" Peter managed through his tears, "But I don't 'ave any. I'm all alone, I don't even 'ave a brotha like ya do."_

"_Well, do you want a brother or two then?" Arthur smiled._

_Peter stared up at him in shock, "Ya mean, ya'd be mah big brotha?" He asked in disbelief._

"_Yes and my younger brother would be your brother too." Arthur had no clue what he was saying. Hadn't this kid just stolen from him? He didn't even know him, yet here he was, practically adopting him. _

_Peter grinned bigger than he ever had in his young life, "I 'ave a big brotha!" He cried as he smiled, "I 'ave a big brotha!" Peter jumped around as he singed the words over and over again._

"_But first we have to work on your pronunciation. It's horrid!" Arthur teased lightly, though he did mean it. _

"_Oi! There's nuthin' wrong with 'ow I speak!"_

"_If you don't see anything wrong with the way you speak, then you have clearly gone mad."_

_Peter smiled slightly, "But aren't we all a little mad?"_

_Arthur merely chuckled as he held the boy's hand and led him back to where he knew Alfred was sitting. He had no clue what he was going to do to survive. He had TWO little brothers now. He would figure something out, as always. The brothel paid well, and, although his eyebrows weren't that attractive, he knew his green eyes were rare. He knew he could make good money, but he had been avoiding it as long as he could. But with his brothers now, there was no other option. He couldn't get work elsewhere. He didn't know why he had picked up another brother, when it meant he had to whore himself out to provide for them. Even Arthur didn't understand why he did what he did, but right now, all that mattered was Alfred and his new little brother. He loved his siblings. They were a family. And he promised himself they would stay together no matter what._

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(END O FLASHBACK)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

Arthur smiled sadly as he remembered his promise. He raised his head, a determined look on his face.

"I won't let him die," Arthur vowed. He stood and walked towards the medical part of the market place. The last time he tried to pull a stunt like this, he had got caught by a prince.

_I won't let that happen again,_ Arthur told himself, _I can do this._

"Just think of it like a loaf of bread."

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH~-~**

**AN: Woohoo! Weekend time! Ya know what that means? Updates! :DDD ****Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**** It's mostly flashback, but I still worked hard on it :'( I'm still not really happy on how I wrote Peter becoming Artie's and Alfie's little bro… But it's important for the plotline, so please bear with me! xP**

**P.S. The voting poll for a lemon is 2 for YES and 0 for NO. So if any of ya don't want a lemon, speak now or forever hold ur piece! The lemon (if you guys continue to vote for it) probably won't appear for a couple more chapters, though. But as the saying goes, "Patience is a virtue", eh? xD Stupid 'eh', now everyone's gonna think I sound like Canadia.**

**Everyone: Who?**

**Me: Exactly. (Huzza for overused jokes!) xD**

**See ya tomorrow~ (probably)**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

_This is it,_ Arthur thought to himself, _just grab the damn thing and go!_

It was right there, the satchel with the medicine that his little brother needed so badly. Arthur hid in the shadows of the nearby alley and carefully waited for the doctor to look away from his stand. The market place was particularly busy at the moment, so, Arthur reasoned, there was only a slim chance he would get caught.

The doctor looked away from the medicine. Arthur lunged forward. Time seemed to slow down as the doctor turned back.

Arthur's hand gripped the pouch. "Guards! Thief!" And Arthur was off. He ran just as he did all those nights ago when he had found his second little brother. His legs ached and his heartbeat sounded loudly in his ears, but he continued to run and weave through the alleys and people.

_Come on,_ Arthur yelled internally, _you've done this before and by God you will do it again!_

The guards yelling and heavy footsteps seemed to fall behind farther and farther, until they could no longer be heard. Arthur peered behind and, when there was nothing to be seen, he grinned, feeling lighter than air.

"I did it!" He whispered to himself as he slowed to a fast walk, "I've got the medicine-!" Arthur suddenly stopped as he had a coughing attack. He whipped his brow, which had become laden with sweat, and continued to his house.

_It's just a cough, _Arthur told himself, _nothing more…_

Arthur quickly ran back to his little cottage, though he had to stop several times to rest.

_It's just the adrenaline wearing off,_ Arthur convinced himself.

Arthur arrived at his home, and he smiled as he ran to the door.

"Alfred, Peter, I'm back." He called out, walking to the boys' room, "I've got the medicine. Everything is going to be just fine!" As he walked into the room Arthur noticed it now smelled of sickness. Alfred sat on the bed with Peter cuddled up next to him, both peacefully sleeping. Arthur smiled as he shook Alfred awake.

"Get up lads, " Arthur said as he nudged his little brothers awake. Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly.

_Yes, everything is going to be okay,_ Arthur decided, _we're going to be just fine._

Peter woke up and, as he blearily looked about the room, he smiled when he saw his big brothers. Arthur grabbed his youngest brother's hand, "You're going to be fine now, Peter. I've got the medicine, you're going to be fine."

Peter seemed to smile sadly. Arthur didn't notice however, and dumped out the medicine on Peter's palm.

"Here you go," He said to Peter, "I know it doesn't taste the best, but you have to eat this, okay?"

"Can I have cookies after?" Alfred asked hopefully.

Arthur looked at Al. "Why would you need cookies?" He asked, slightly amused, "You're not even the one taking the medicine."

Alfred opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a loud banging on their front door. Arthur seemed to stiffen as he handed Alfred the medicine and stood up. Just as Arthur turned towards the entrance of his brothers' room, the door was broken down by French soldiers. Arthur stood his ground as they headed towards him.

_I should have known something like this would happen,_ Arthur scolded himself,_ I should have waited to come back. I shouldn't have just come frolicking back so quickly!_

The soldiers drew their swords, and advanced on Arthur and his brothers.

"You have stolen from the King's people, and so indirectly from the King himself," One of the soldiers barked, "What say you in your defense?"

Arthur remained silent as he nudged his siblings behind him. The eldest brother's bright green eyes seemed almost toxic as they glared at the militia men.

_T-they're going to take back the medicine. I can't let them, _Arthur vowed,_ I can't I can't I can't…_

The mantra repeated endlessly in Arthur's head as the men made a grab for his arm. Arthur kneed the man in the groin and made a run for the door, dragging his Alfred and Peter behind him. Another man from the group of soldiers grabbed not at Arthur, but Peter. Peter's frail hand was ripped from Arthur's grip as the man held the youngest sibling at sword point.

"Just give yourself up." The soldier demanded, "Or would you rather see this little boy bleed?"

Arthur stood shaking with rage. How dare they threaten HIS brother?! Arthur made a mad dash for an old plate a few feet away on a kitchen counter. The soldier began to draw blood from the pale hostage's neck. Arthur threw the plate.

"Peter!" Alfred cried as the plate hit its mark and the soldier fell unconscious. Alfred darted over to his little brother's side. Arthur rushed to both of them as the remaining soldiers grouped around the youngest siblings.

Bang.

Bang.

Blood splattered on Arthur's face.

One of the soldiers had drawn their gun. Two shots echoed as Arthur was forced to watch his two most precious people fall in a pool of their own blood. The light left Peter's eyes, Alfred's smile disappeared, and Arthur's tortured scream rang throughout the house. Tears streamed endlessly down his face, mixing with the blood, as Arthur was dragged out of his home, his life, kicking and screaming.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWHAHA HAHAH~-~**

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's all pathetically short D: I'm under the weather currently, so it's probably not my best chapter either T-T Gah! I hate flu season *grumble grumble* But I'll make up for it! I'll upload a wayyyy better chappie tomorrow, when I'm feeling better :3 God, that was a really hard chapter to write, no matter how short :P PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW! PWEASE? You know what makes sick people feel better? CHEESEBURGERS AND REVIEWS :D So…review pwease? ^J^ **


	8. Chapter 8

"What is that noise?" Francis asked aloud as he walked by main entrance of the castle. Soldiers often patrolled and, though it did make some noise, it was never as loud as it was now.

_Must be a new prisoner,_ Francis thought to himself. He leaned against the wall as the soldiers approached. They seemed to be having a hard time as the prisoner thrashed and yelled in their grips. The voice seemed familiar to Francis, though he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

_No, it can't be,_ Francis stood up and waved the soldiers to a halt, "Wait!"

"Er, ah, yes sir!"

The soldiers appeared confused as to why the prince would have an interest about the lowly commoner they had in their grips, but they obeyed none the less. They shoved the blonde prisoner to the floor and, when he made to get up, put a foot on his back.

"This is the prince himself," One soldier said, "One such as you should grovel on the floor like the dog you are."

Francis ignored the soldier and pulled the man to his feet, "I will take care of this man, if you have no objections."

The soldiers' eyes grew wide with shock, "My prince! That is far too dangerous! He could kill you!"

"Are his crimes so frightening that it causes grown men to tremble like you are doing now?" Francis demanded.

"Well, er, no sir. But he-"

"He poses no danger to me, I assure you." Francis cut him off, "If my father inquires upon his whereabouts, just tell him that the prisoner is in my position and will remain thus until further notice."

The soldiers nodded, unable to disobey. Francis grabbed the blonde man gently and quickly ran to his room.

"Mon cheri, what…did…you…" Francis trailed off as he finally got a good look at Arthur. He had dark circles which contrasted with his too pale skin and, if it was even possible, he seemed to have gotten even thinner. His hair had lost its spikey quality, now lying flat and matted on his head. But the worst part was his eyes. His eyes, which at one point had been so bright and full of life and emotions, seemed dull and empty now.

Francis pulled the shorter blonde into a hug and grew even more concerned when Arthur didn't protest. "Lapin, Arthur, what happened…?" Francis whispered.

Arthur shakily grabbed onto Francis' shirt, "Gone," He spoke in barely a whisper, "T-they're gone…"

"Who's th-" Francis cut himself off, "No, you don't mean…Oh Arthur." Francis stroked Arthur's hair as he felt him begin to shake. It wasn't sobs that were making him shake, as Francis had thought. It was laughter. Mad laughter that somehow seemed even sadder than if he had cried for hours.

"Gone gone gone, all my fault, shouldn't 'ave come home, led 'em right to us, Peter, Alfred, gone."

"Arthur, calm down," Francis said in concern, "You're losing it. Calm down."

"They're dead, dead dead, dead as a door nail. They shot 'em with metal. Now my little brothers are playing in a pretty red pond. Pretty red, red, red, red and dead-"

"ARTHUR! Stop!"

"Just like mummy, dead and pretty in red! Ahaha, it must run in the family! Maybe I'll be red too, one day. Then we can all be red and happy! Won't that be nice? Red, red, red, red all in the country of red! Ahahahahahahahaha-"

"Arthur!"

Slap.

Arthur's eyes seemed to gain some consciousness to them as he held his cheek.

"Arthur, are you calm now?"

"They're gone, Francis," Arthur held his head in his hands as he finally began to sob, "They're gone, and it's all my fault. I led them to 'em. I-I killed them."

Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and held it tight, "Arthur, from what I've seen, you would do anything for your brothers. The day I met you, you were putting your life at stake for them! It couldn't have been entirely your fault. You would never do something like that intentionally."

"B-but-"

"Did you fire the gun?" Francis inquired.

"No, b-"

"Then you didn't kill them, Arthur," Francis stated firmly, "look at me."

Arthur slowly raised his head to stare into Francis' rich blue eyes. It was like looking into a beautiful ocean, and Arthur was instantly lost at sea.

Francis gazed into Arthur's emerald gems that he called eyes. It was like a mythical forest out of an old wives' tale. The sprites and faeries in that forest beckoned, and Francis was hypnotized.

"Never blame yourself for something you cannot control," Francis told Arthur, "And never let that beautiful light in your eyes go out."

Arthur's pale cheeks became painted with a light blush, and he looked away as his eyes began to water again, "Do…do you think we could still give them a proper b-burial?" His voice cracked on the word. There was no denying it now. They were gone, but Arthur still had one last thing he could do for them. His last act as a big brother.

Francis nodded, "Of course."

As Francis and Arthur walked out of the room, neither noticed the blonde haired woman that had been listening.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA( SECRET POV )MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

"What happened?" The boy looked around, "Sticky stuff,"

Red surrounded the young boy, "Where'd he go?"

"Oh, there he is." The young boy crawled over to the dead boy, "Why'd ya have to go, huh? That's not very nice ya know." Flies and insects had gathered on the poor dead boy's body.

He lifted the corpse and cradled it in his arms, "Way down yonder in the meadow lies a poor little lamby, bees and butterflies, picking out its eyes, poor little thing crying "Mammy"!" The boy smiled, "That's how the rhyme goes, right little brother?"

"I don't like red," The young boy decided, "But you must like red, huh? Big brother didn't like red either, he said it's a bad color."

The young boy, bathed in red, walked away from his little brother's corpse. "So then, that must be why he left us here. We're all red now, and he doesn't like red. Red is bad, so we're bad. Brother doesn't like bad."

He walked away from the little cottage he had called home for so many years. He didn't look back.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH~-~**

**AN: Gah! I'm still sick T-T It's so annoying, I can't get out one sentence without having a coughing fit :l Not cool at all *grumble* Ah well, enough of my self pity. So I actually had to do some research for this chapter (gasps!) I know I know, amazing no? xD Any who, the part where the "mystery"(probably not) person is singing that nursery rhyme thing (ya know, with the lamb getting its eyes picked out? xD) That took me forever to find! I wanted to find a really creepy one, so I hope I succeeded in creeping out at least SOME of you****. Please tell me how I did in a review! ^J^ Pretty pwease with sugar on top?**** Francis and Arthur are about to get *ahem* romantically involved, and I don't know about you, but I'm excited! :D Oh, and btw, only one person (sorry one person) voted NO to the lemon, so you guys know what that means! It's going to be either next chapter or the one after that probably. Wish me luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

The silence was deafening as Arthur and Francis walked towards the small cottage. The once lively place, usually filled with the laughter and merry of children, now seemed sad and desolate. No sun was visible that day, only gray clouds. The door creaked as the two blonds inched inside.

"Mon dieu…"

Arthur rushed to his little brother's corpse, suddenly overcome with the hope that he might somehow be alive.

He smiled through his tears as he gripped the lifeless body, "Come on now, Peter," He whispered, "The joke's over. You can wake up now."

The boy's body lay in a ruby pool of his own blood, still. Flies and other insects had gathered and swarmed over the small dead body. But, there was something missing from the somber scene.

"Arthur," Francis spoke gently, "Where is your other brother? Did he not die with Peter?"

Arthur tearfully glanced about the small house, "Alfred?", he whispered hopefully, "Maybe-maybe he's hiding somewhere."

Arthur rose, still cradling the dead boy in his arms, "Alfred, come out." He called out, "The prank's not funny anymore, come here this instant!"

"Arthur," Francis cautiously advanced on the distraught man, "Peter is dead, and Alfred is nowhere to be seen. You can't deny this."

"No!" Arthur backed away, "No no no no no! We can still save Peter, and Alfred is just playing hide and seek. He loves that game you know. They both love that game. I bet Peter just slipped and skinned his knee, that's all. That's all. He's always been a baby when it comes to that sort of thing."

Arthur fell to his knees, clinging desperately to the dead boy.

Francis kneeled next to him, "Don't do this again, Arthur." He pleaded, "He's gone. Alfred and Peter are both gone. Let them rest."

Arthur glanced up at Francis, "But…I-I was supposed to protect them. I should be the one laying here."

Francis gently pulled Arthur towards him and hugged him, "Don't speak like that. Do you think your brothers would want that?"

Arthur remained silent as he leaned into Francis, still holding onto Peter's body. Francis softly placed his hand on Peter's head, "Let him go Arthur."

Arthur slightly nodded, and he rose and began to walk outside to his garden. He laid down Peter next to his favorite flowers. The flowers Arthur had planted just for him. Lilies. White, no matter the innocent blood that had been shed. Drops of moisture appeared on the ground as Arthur silently cried. Francis maintained a respectful distance as Arthur grabbed his shovel and began to dig. He dug for many hours, never stopping. His hands began to blister and bleed, but he continued to dig. This was the last thing he could do for his little brother, and he would make sure it was the best possible.

Finally, after many hours, after the sun had gone down, Arthur let the shovel fall from his bloodied hands. He kneeled back down next to his smallest sibling. Peter's face seemed sad, as though the boy himself had not wanted to leave this realm. His beautiful hair, soft to the touch, lay perfectly on his head. His pale little hands, now even more pale with death, seemed almost grasping. Arthur gently held those fragile hands, ever so careful, and those hands seemed not to reach anymore. Arthur rose and went into the house, to the brothers' room. He returned with a hat that looked like something a sailor would wear. Arthur placed it gently on his dead little brother's head.

"It was his favorite," Arthur spoke to no one in particular, though Francis could hear every word, "He only wore it for special occasions. It was the first thing I gave him when he became part of our family. I still remember how his face lit up. How happy he was, just for a simple hat."

Arthur gently picked up the body, careful of the hat not falling off. He placed the boy in the grave he had dug. It didn't look right, to see such a young boy in the ground, ready to be buried.

"It's not fair really," Arthur began to speak again, "He was only about nine you know. He was always so full of energy. Very motivated too. Once he told me he wanted to establish a new nation, at a sea fort of all places!" Arthur paused to chuckle sadly, "I told him it was ridiculous, but he wouldn't listen. He said he'd name it Sealand, and that he would be the king, with all his loyal subjects. What a silly child, hm?"

Arthur picked a few lilies from his garden and set them on the poor boy's chest, placing Peter's hands over the flowers. With one last glance at his brother, his little amazing brother, Arthur began to shovel the dirt over the corpse.

"Lapin, you have done so much already let me-"

"No." Arthur stated firmly, "This is my responsibility, not yours."

Francis lowered his head in silence. Late into the night, all that could be heard was the movement of dirt and the soft sobbing of a broken man.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(SLIGHT TIME SKIP)MWHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~-~**

"I have to find Al," Arthur said as he sat next to the fresh grave with Francis, "Before it's too late."

"I could help you," Francis offered, "I have the men and the material, I could organize a search for him."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"No," Francis insisted, "I want to, Lapin. Let me help you."

Arthur smiled slightly, then turned serious again, "I have done nothing for you, why are you so adamant about helping me?" He questioned.

The prince blushed, "I don't know!" He backpedaled, "Maybe I'm just bored and have nothing to do! Maybe I just want some entertainment." Francis lied.

Arthur's eyes grew bright with rage, "I'm not some court jester sent to amuse you, you disgusting stuffed puppet!" He shouted.

"Well you could have fooled me!" Francis stood as he grew angry, "Those eyebrows could get you a job as a clown any day!"

"My eyebrows are perfectly fine! At least I'm not some puffed up French brat!"

"I'm not a brat! YOU alone take that title! Thinking the world revolves around you and your stupid little family."

"Don't bring my brothers into this, you little bastard!"

Francis flinched at the term. 'Bastard'. That's what he had always been called when he was little. Until he grew old enough to defend himself, he was simply 'the bastard child' to most. He would be confined to his room the whole day, food simply given through the door before it was locked again. He was the disgrace of the royal family, he was a mistake. And like all other mistakes, he too was covered up, never visible to the public. When he grew older he demanded his freedom of that room, but for many years he was confined. A prisoner in a beautiful gold jail. True it might be beautiful, but it just makes the chains heavier.

"Do not speak of what you do not know." Francis warned, "You will get hurt."

"And now you resort to threats!" Arthur carried on, only wishing to take out his rage, his saddnes, on someone, anyone. "People like you are the bane of the world!"

That was it, Francis tackled the other blond. Arthur, unsuspecting the attack, went down easily and Francis sat atop him with his collar clenched in his fist.

"Go ahead!" Arthur encouraged, "Hit me, you pussy!"

Francis threw the first punch and Arthur's face was whipped to the side from the force of it. He threw another, and another, and another, until he was too exhausted to fight anymore. But then, Francis realized something. It hadn't been a fight at all. Arthur had not done a single thing, not thrown a single punch or kick, as Francis had hit and bruised him in his rage.

"W-why?!" Francis asked him, "Why did you provoke me if you were not going to fight back?!"

"Who knows?" Arthur spoke softly, "Maybe I wanted it to be like old times. I really don't know."

"What do you mean, 'old times'?" Francis questioned. When only silence answered him, Francis let the topic drop.

"Why don't I take you back to the castle, I can treat your wounds better that way." Francis said, "Do you mind?"

"Just leave them, it's not like I'm dying or something.", Arthur spoke.

Francis laughed, "But if we don't treat them they will scar, and I would hate to see a beautiful face such as yours marred by scars." Francis teased, though he was half serious.

Arthur invented a whole new shade of red with his blush at that moment, "S-shut up, frog."

Francis laughed again, and, for some odd reason, Arthur laughed with him.

"We are just idiots," Francis commented, "I don't even know why we were fighting now."

"Me neither," Arthur agreed.

"I'll take you back to the castle now, so hop on!" Francis stood and kneeled for Arthur to get on his back.

"I-I can walk on my own, you twit!"

They bantered lightly, but there wasn't any real menace in their words. As they made their way back to the castle, an apparition of a young boy wearing a sailor's hat appeared by the grave behind them. The slightly see through image of the young boy smiled as Arthur looked back. The ghost waved, then turned and disappeared.

"Lapin, what's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head, "Nothing, just thought I saw something."

Francis looked at him weirdly, "Well then, come on!" He said jokingly, "Unless you want to bleed to death from that broken lip!"

"Oh hardy har har," Arthur sarcastically stated, "Very funny, frog."

_I won't forget you Peter,_ Arthur vowed,_ and I will defiantly find your brother!_

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHHAH~-~**

**AN: Yo~! So here's the new chappie! What did ya think? I really hope it doesn't seem rushed or something. I eventually decided to end this chappie on a (somewhat?) happy note. Don't worry though, this is far from the end! We still have a long way to go, and Arthur's still not completely over Peter's death yet, so bear with me. Did ya like that little bit of ghost!Peter at the end? That's gonna play a big role in the whole plot of things. I THINK next chapter is going to be the lemon, but not quite sure. Probably though! And for those of you that don't want to read it, don't worry, there will be markers for the beginning and end of the lemon, so if you don't like you can just skip it without affecting the story ^_^ So yeah, I think that's all I have to say. Oh, and I hope you guys are havin' a great holiday season! :D Be merry and all that stuff! Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) cookies for all! *throws super yummy cookies at everyone* Btw, ****PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! DDD:**

**See you guys later~!**

** -Lonely Little Black Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

"You are so troublesome," Francis commented as he cleaned Arthur's wounds, "Every time we meet, something goes wrong."

"Maybe…" Arthur shrugged.

The two blonds had arrived back at the castle, thankfully without incident. Francis had snuck Arthur in through a secret entrance that he had discovered when he was young. Francis mused that it had at one point been used for escape from a siege, but now the tunnel lay abandon and forgotten in the anciet castle.

"Why?" Francis asked again, "Why did you allow me to abuse you so?"

Arthur looked away as his bangs fell across his emerald eyes, hiding himself from the Frenchman's view.

Francis sighed, "You are so difficult, Arthur." Francis gently placed his hand upon Arthur's jaw, "Come now, don't hide. Let me see your radiant eyes."

Arthur blushed as he hesitantly looked back to Francis, "What do you want from me, Francis?"

"Nothing," Francis stated, "Just let me help you."

"But why?" Arthur persisted.

Francis chuckled, "I've given up trying to answer that."

Arthur laughed slightly as he placed his hand on Francis' cheek, mirroring Francis, "And you call me troublesome."

Francis reached his hand up from Arthur's cheek and into his hair. It was soft to the touch, just as Francis had imagined it to be. Arthur leaned into the kind touch. It had been so long since anyone had ever touched him so gently, so innocently. With the jobs he did, it was only angry or hungry hands that he had felt upon him.

Arthur held that kind hand. That hand that had helped him, had hit him, but had also saved him.

"You are an odd man, Francis." Arthur mumbled.

"Then I suppose we have that in common, hm?" Francis mused as he pulled Arthur towards him. Arthur didn't resist. Arthur sat nearly in Francis' lap as the royal held him.

"What have you done to me, damn frog…" Those were Arthur's last words before he crashed his lips onto Francis'.

Francis quickly began to kiss back, though he was surprised that Arthur had been the one to initiate the kiss. Francis licked Arthur's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which Arthur granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, locked in a fervent dance. Arthur was stubborn, but Francis was in no way going to lose. Francis gently laid Arthur down on his back on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Francis wove his hands threw Arthur's hair, and the short-haired blond did the same. The Englishman finally admitted defeat as Francis' tongue explored Arthur's mouth. He tasted of blood and dirt, but Francis didn't care. To him, it was perfect. Arthur was perfect.

Francis slipped his hand up Arthur shirt and had to force himself not to flinch when he felt all the scars. Arthur shivered at the cold hand, reminding himself that it was Francis touching him, not some "client". Francis slowly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt until his chest was bare, the abused skin fully visible. The first time Francis had seen Arthur's chest he hadn't gotten a good look, but now it was painfully obvious. Scars of all assortments littered the younger blonde's lithe body. Knife cuts, burns, scratches. Francis cautiously touched a recent bruise on Arthur's arm. It was the clear imprint of a hand, looking to have gripped the young man's upper forearm.

Arthur clasped Francis' hand when he saw him growing angry, "It's nothing. It happens all the time, I'm used to it."

The words meant to reassure him only made the Prince angrier. Sadder. Francis leaned down and kissed the ugly bruise, as if he could erase it with love. He went to eat scar and wound, kissing each with tenderness. Arthur watched, sometimes wincing when he touched a recent injury. Then Francis returned to the younger's face, once again tasting the bittersweet inside of Arthur's mouth. The royal lowered his hands, which had been cupping Arthur's face, and began to undo the shorter's pants.

Arthur went rigid, looking away from Francis suddenly, and breaking the kiss. Arthur sat up on the bed and Francis alongside him.

"Lapin, what's wrong?" Francis asked, his voice husky from passion, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Arthur reassured him, "You didn't do anything wrong. I-It's not your fault…"

_It's not the same, Arthur, _the Englishman told himself, _get ahold of yourself._

"I'm nothing like the men who did those things to you," Francis stated, understanding why Arthur seemed frightened, "I would never hurt you!"

Arthur glanced at Francis, then quickly looked away in shame, "I-I'm sorry."

Francis caressed the scruffy man's face, "You don't need to be. I understand."

Arthur calmed, and Francis took his hand in his grip, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want." He assured.

Arthur looked the Prince in the eye with determination, "No, I want this. I don't know why, but I do."

Francis smiled as he pulled Arthur back for a kiss.

************BEGINNING OF LEMON! BEWARE! M-RATED CONTENT!*************

The kiss, so gentle, was reassuring for both of the blonds. It was like something out of an old love story, romantic and soft. Their hands danced over each other's faces and chests. The entire world vanished around them, only leaving Arthur and Francis. They sat, enjoying the other's taste, until they had to break away for air.

"Last chance to back out, lapin." Francis teased.

The other blond smirked, "As if."

The prince chuckled and kissed Arthur again, this time with more passion. Arthur moaned into the kiss, his hands fervently working to undo Francis' complex tunic. Finally they were both bear chested, and Arthur admired Francis' finely toned muscles. Francis grinned and ran his hands over the Englishman's nipple, taking great pleasure in hearing Arthur gasp. The Frenchman littered Arthur's chest with small, fleeting kisses, slowly making his way south. When he reached the top button of Arthur pants he slowly unbuttoned it with his hand and slid his fingers inside the trousers. The shorter blond moaned and grabbed the sheets on the bed as Francis began to gentle stroke his manhood. While his one hand was occupied, the prince made short work of the rest of Arthur's pants, making sure to take his sweet time. Arthur bit on his hand as he moaned, trying to stifle his sounds.

"Non, mon ami," Francis said, gently pulling away Arthur's hand from his mouth, "Let me hear your voice."

Arthur blushed, now having no way to keep quiet, as his noises and moans filled the room. Francis teased as he breathed on the Englishman's hard member. Arthur weaved his hands through the Frenchman's beautiful hair and gasped as Francis took him into his mouth and began to suck. The royal ran his tongue over the underside of Arthur's manhood, and hummed as Arthur's moans increased. With a scream of his lover's name, Arthur came into Francis' mouth. Francis drank all of the Englishman's essence and released the now soft member with a pop.

"H-how…come," Arthur said deviously between pants, "I'm the…only one…naked?"

Francis grinned and whispered in his lover's ear, "Well, I assume you're going to do something about that, hm?"

The provocative whisper was all the incentive Arthur needed to begin to strip the Frenchman's of his pants. He gulped when he saw Francis' rather large member.

_Man up, you git! _Arthur scolded himself.

"We…don't have to…do this, if you're scared." Francis reminded him when he saw the fear in those emerald eyes.

"I'm not scared!" Arthur immediately objected, "Just get on with it, I'm fine."

"Non, you are NOT fine, Arthur," Francis said, then sighed, "I…I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

Arthur's eyes saddened, "You're not hurting me, Francis. It's just….my mind is messing with me, is all."

"But-"

"How many times can you question me before you just get on with it, for God's sake!"

Francis chuckled, "Right," he claimed the shorter's mouth again as he slipped the first finger into Arthur. The Englishman gasp in slight pain, then quickly adjusted to the feeling. When Arthur began to move with his finger, Francis added the second. Again, Arthur winced, this time slightly more painful, as the foreign finger thrust into his hole. Soon though, the pain passed and Arthur prepared himself for the third and final finger. The only reason Arthur was in pain was because the last "client" he had had been far too rough, even making him bleed. It still hurt, but he didn't plan on telling Francis that.

_Besides, this is Francis, _Arthur reminded himself, _he would never hurt me, I know that._

He didn't know how or why he knew it, but Arthur knew Francis wouldn't hurt him. As the third finger slowly probed its way inside him, Arthur choked on his moan of pain and a few tears sprung to his eyes.

Francis face turn apologetic, but as he moved to speak Arthur cut him off, "Don't you dare stop, frog."

As the pain turned to pleasure, Arthur began to roll his hips in time with the thrusts of Francis' fingers. Francis, seeing that his uke was no longer in pain, heaved Arthur's legs onto his shoulders as he removed his fingers. Arthur whined at the loss of contact but, knowing what was coming, he only latched onto Francis as the Frenchman lined himself up.

"Are…you ready?" Francis asked, the desire to thrust inside almost unbearable.

" Go…go ahead." Arthur gave him permission.

Francis forced himself to go slow as he entered Arthur and groaned with pleasure. Arthur's mouth opened in a silent scream as he unconsciously dug his nails into Francis' back. Francis whispered words of comfort and praise in French as began to thrust into his lover. Francis covered Arthur's mouth with his own in a comforting and passionate kiss. The Englishman started to moan into the kiss as the pain subsided and he grew hard again. As Arthur began to relax and move his hips in time with Francis, the Prince began to go faster and harder into his British lover. Moans echoed as Francis made love to a man never loved before. In the brothel, the "clients" were only seeking their own pleasure, and as such it did not matter whether or not their "partner" was in pain. The head of the brothel, Ivan, called it "love-making", but there was not any love in that place. Sex was there, and occasionally rape, but never "love-making".

But this was different. Francis was not only giving himself pleasure, but he was giving Arthur pleasure too. He cared about whether Arthur was in pain or not, and when he was he felt guilty and tried to help. He cared about Arthur.

_I don't know what this is, but it's as close to love as I know exists._

And when Francis began to stroke Arthur's member in sync with his thrusts, after two strokes and thrusts, and with a yell of a certain Frenchman's name, Arthur came all over his and Francis' stomach. Seeing those beautiful green eyes glazed over with passion and maybe even love, Francis thrust deep inside Arthur one last time before his hot seed filled the Englishman. Francis removed his length from Arthur as he lay down next to him and held the shorter in their afterglow.

They sat there for a while, merely enjoying the other's presence. Then…

"If my arse hurts tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

And somewhere out in the world, a Hungarian girl is now nursing a nosebleed.

**~-~MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAH~-~**

**AN: Omg, I feel like a perv xDDD But I'm a proud pervy! Lol I decided to throw that ending in last minute, thought a little comedy(?) would do ya some good considering how…er…depressing the last chapter was. Haha, sorry how last minute this is btw, I totally admit to procrastinating xD This is basically how my week went:**

**Me: *playing a video game* **

**Sis: Shouldn't you be writing that chapter you promised? O-o**

**Me: Nah, I can do it tomorrow…**

**(next day) **

**Me: *reading fanfiction* Omg nooooo! It can't end like that T-T**

**Sis: Hey, instead of reading more depressing stuff, why don't you go write that stupid chapter before you forget and freak out.**

**Me: Nah, I'm okay, I have plenty of time **

**Sis: Ok then…. :/**

**(next day)**

**Me: Omg it's like Friday night and I still haven't written my chapter DD: AHHHHHHH! *freaking out***

**Sis: Not my problem =_=**

**(end of stupid-ness)**

**So yeah, last minute chappie xD I'm lame haha! It's the tenth chapter! Yaya! I never thought this story would go this far! :D Thank you so much for supporting it! I couldn't do this without all you guys! *hugs everyone* You guys are all so awesome! Like, Prussia awesome! So like thanks so much dudes (and dudettes)! So thanks to all you awesome people, and I hope ta see you in the next chappie :D Also, I'm going to go shopping tomorrow for stuff for my cosplays (I'm going to be Alois Trancy and Italy :D) So next chappie might be a little late too xP fail, I know. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think of this chappie! It's my first lemon xP So pretty pretty ****PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW DDD:**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose**

**PS, This is my longest chappie yet! :DDD HUZZAH! OVAH 2000 WORDS MAH PEEPS! *is shot***


	11. Chapter 11

Outside Francis' door, where heated pants could be heard, stood a certain Frenchman's betrothed, Jeanne. Anger coursed through the blond woman's veins. This man was to be wed to a beautiful daughter of a nobleman, but here he was in bed with not even a woman, but another man! It was a disgrace. Jeanne moved to open the door, to expose their sin, but she stopped.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _I don't want to see them together like that, nor do I want to see which is the woman._

With that thought, she turned and fled from the hallway. She ran from the palace and didn't stop. The peasants gave her odd looks as she ran past them in the town. Jean refused to believe that the betrayal hurt her. Neither of them had loved the other, quite the opposite actually. So why was this salty liquid running down her porcelain cheeks?

She ran until the sun sat upon the horizon, then stopped, completely lost, and leaned against an old cottage. She slipped down and sat with her knees pulled to her chin, and she cried. She cried and wailed, cursing the world, Francis and his male lover, and her own father who had sold her off into this mess. Slowly, the world darken and she fell into a troubled sleep, filled with nightmares and tears…

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(ARTHUR AND FRANCIS)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

The two lovers, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms, awoke to the harsh sound of banging on Francis' door.

Both pairs of eyes filled with fear, and Francis shouted, "One moment, monsieru!"

"Get under the bed, now!" Francis whisper to Arthur, who quickly darted under the bed.

The Prince grabbed his robe from the hangar in his room and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, trying to appear organized.

"Sir!" The servant yelled through the door, "Your father, the King, requests your presence."

Francis knew what the meant. Either he had done something terribly wrong, or something had happened that concerned him. Or his father was going to…

No matter the reason, it was an order from his father, not a "request", as the massager had so kindly said.

_No, h-he couldn't have found out about Arthur,_ Francis thought, _unless someone…_

"U-understood," Francis said, "Tell him I shall be with him momentarily."

The servant nodded and scurried off to deliver the Prince's response. Francis franticly began to brush his hair as Arthur crawled out from his hiding place.

"I have to go, I'll be back within the hour." The Frenchman stated, hiding the fear in his voice, "No matter what, do not leave this room."

Arthur thought he saw something flicker through those blue eyes, but nodded anyway, understanding the need for secrecy. "But what if one of your wait staff comes into your room? What shall I do then?"

"Don't worry," Francis reassured the Brit, "I will tell them to let my room be. They won't question it, I've done it before."

"I'm not even going to ask why," Arthur sighed, "When you get back I want to discuss the search plans for Al."

"Of course, Lapin," the Prince agreed, "But, you know, it might not be so much a search than a body-"

"Don't," Arthur interjected, "D-don't say it…"

"Sorry," Francis said as he took Arthur's face into his hands and kissed his forehead, "We'll find your brother, I promise."

_Whether corpse or living,_ Francis added in his mind,_ we will find Alfred._

"I'll be back soon." And with that promise, Francis left to face his father.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(WITH FRANCIS AND KING)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~-~**

"What have you done this time?" His father demanded, "You know full well the repreccussions of this action! How do you intend to have an heir now?!"

_Nononononono,_ Francis chanted, _he-he knows. He knows about us. About Arthur. He can't-_

"Do you have no words in your defense?! You have driven off the only woman willing to bear you a son!"

Francis unintentionally breathed a sigh of relief, _It's not about Arthur. But, I've done nothing to Jean. So why…?_

The king saw his son relax and grew enraged, "Are you happy?! Happy that you no longer have a bride?! Or is there something else you are hiding from me, HM FRANCIS?!"

The prince flinched but kept his voice a monotone, "No, father. I have nothing you do not know of. I also have done nothing to Jeanne, I haven't seen her for almost a week now."

The elder raised his brow, "Oh really? Should you not be spending more time with your queen-to-be? What have you been filling your time with if not your lovely betrothed?"

Francis smoothly lied, the words flowing from his lips like water, "I have been studying the culture and history of my country, learning about my people."

"Hm," the king frowned, "Let me make one thing very clear, my son."

The king rose from his throne and stalked toward his heir, "Everything you know,"

Francis' father gripped his collar in a fist, "Everything you think you own,"

The king raised the prince of his feet, literally nose-to-nose with his son, "and everything you see around you,"

"Tout est a moi." The king whispered into Francis' ear, "Tu m'appartiens."

The king lowered one of his hands, which had previously been gripping Francis' collar, slowly trailing his way down to his son's lower back and then went even further south.

A leg forced its way between Francis' legs as the king pushed his son against a wall. The prince stiffened, feeling once again like a small child fighting against a much stronger man.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM HIM, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

The next thing Francis' knew, his father was lying on the floor with a very pissed Brit standing behind him with a vase.

"Arthur-what-when" The prince stuttered in shock, "I-I told you to stay in my room."

"Well you're bloody lucky I didn't!" Arthur said, "H-He…that bastard was going to…"

"Arthur, he wasn't going to do anything," Francis tried to lie, "You just misread-"

"Francis," Arthur cut him off, "I KNOW that look. He about to bloody ra-!"

"Wha… The king! The king's been attacked! Usurpers!" The same servant they had seen barely a half hour ago screamed.

"Shit, we have to get out of here," Francis grabbed the Englishman's hand and took off running in the direction of the secret tunnel, "NOW!"

The sound of pursuing footsteps urged the two blondes to run even faster. Shouts of "Halt!" and such things fell on deaf ears as the Prince and his lover turned down another hallway. The two finally arrived at Francis' room and slammed the door behind them. Francis drug a chair and placed it up against the doorknob as the men on the other side tried to get into the room.

"Grab as many things as you can carry." Francis ordered.

"Right." Arthur ran about the room, grabbing everything he could of worth. Coins, silk, gold and silver, everything. Francis darted over to a wall slightly hidden behind a curtain. He tore the fabric aside and moved his hands along the groves of the wall until he found what he was looking for. A loose brick, barely noticeable, and fairly ordinary in an old castle. But hidden behind it was a small hole with a lever inside. The Frenchman pulled the lever and the wall turned slightly, allowing a small crevice to be seen. Francis pushed on the wall as it began to move, opening their escape route. Arthur rushed to his side and helped the prince as the door began to weaken.

Finally, the passage had opened wide enough where the men could slip through. Francis went first and Arthur handed him everything he had managed to scrape together from the room. The door behind them gave an ominous crack, and the Brit hurriedly tried to get into the tunnel.

The door broke down, "HALT!"

And the passage way closed just before the guards turned towards it, the two blondes safely inside.

The guards searched the room confusedly, not noticing the fading sounds behind the wall.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(WITH JEAN)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA~-~**

_Ugh, my neck hurts,_ Jean thought to herself, _I must've fallen asleep._

The young woman looked around and saw that she had indeed fell asleep, leaning against a wall of all things! Though the scenery was beautiful, the uncomfortable position in which she had fallen asleep soured her appreciation for the landscape.

"I must be pretty far from the castle," Jean spoke aloud.

"Yep, you are! You coulda got killed last night, lady! But I totally protected ya!"

Jean started and turned in the direction of the voice. It was a young blond-haired boy, and, from what she could tell, he seemed to be eating some kind of wild berries.

"Oh really?" She asked as she smiled, amused, "So may I ask my little savior's name?"

"I'm Alfred, the super awesome hero of your dreams!"

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH~-~**

**AN: Omg, I'm soooo pathetically late xDDD Actually, where I live, it's already tomorrow, so this isn't even on the right day XP FAIL! But yeah, anyway, got my Italy cosplay, now I just have to get a few things for my Alois one and I'm done :D YAYZ! So I gotta ask…DID YA SEE THAT COMIN'? XDDD I dunno, I'm pretty lame at plot twists, but ****I would still love it if you would leave a review :3**** They always make me smile! ^_^ And this brings me to another thing I wanted to say. So like recently an anonymous reviewer left a review and apologized for the story taking up my free time. But I just wanna clear this up guys, I LOVE DOING THIS :D This story is like a baby xD And I also love all my awesome people who fav/follow/review! You guys are awesomeness incarnate :DDD Believe me, if writing this was a hassle or taking up my time when I wanted to do something else, I would have already discontinued this story xD So don't worry dudes ^_^ Er, yeah, so, yep… Just wanted to say that xD…. But yeah! So I wubes you all (not in the stalkerBelarus way though xD) and also, sorry if this chapter is kinda sucky, I'm really tired and my mum won't let me have caffeine xD lol So I'll see ya tomorrow! :D**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose**

**PS Any of you guys that know French, please feel free to correct me on any mistakes. I know absolutely nothing about the language, so I'll take any help I can get xD ( I use this emoticon waaay too much xD)**

**TRANSLATIONS(according to google translate):**

**TOUT EST A MOI = Everything belongs to me**

**TU M'APPARTIENS = You belong to me**


	12. Announcement and Sneak-Peak!

**AN: Ok my peeps, I know you're probably wondering why I haven't upload a new chappie in like forever, right? =_=' Yeah, I know I'm lame haha! But I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm in a bit of a slump right now, so I don't know when I'll be uploading the next chapter. However, I want to make it clear that this story is NOT ABANDON! IT IS JUST HIATUS MAH PEEPS ^_^ I've just been having some issues and I need to sort a few things out inside my old noggin'. I really hope I don't lose any readers because of this. So, again, don't know when I'll be updating, but this story WILL get continued! So until then, I will leave you with a super awesome sneak-peak of the things to come! :DDD**

**(SNEAK-PEAK OF EPICNESS!)**

"_**Arthur, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**This is it… It's over now…"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**No! Wake up! Don't you leave me again!"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**Where is he?! TELL ME!"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**Why must you hate red so much, big brother? It's all around us…"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**What are you talking about?! Get back here!"**_

_**-O-**_

"…_**ashes, ashes….we all fall down…."**_

_**-O-**_

"_**I wonder…is this hell?..."**_

_**-O-**_

"_**You've taken everything I've ever loved! How could you?!"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**Just…hold my hand…until the end…got it?"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**No, God no!...Please stop! Stop it!"**_

_**-O-**_

"_**Big brother…h-he's…."**_

_**-O-**_

"_**FRANCIS!"**_

_**-O-**_

_**COMING SOON!**_

_**(I've always wanted to say that xD)**_

_**Until next time….**_


	13. Chapter 12

_It has been months since that day, yet I can still remember it so clearly. I remember that love he had shared with me, the warmness of his skin and the lustful yet loving haze over his beautiful blue eyes. And I remembered my rage, my rage when I saw that disgusting old man even TRY to lay a finger on Francis. I had seen those eyes before, the eyes of that filthy king. Those were the eyes of someone who wanted to hurt you in the worst way they could. The eyes that wanted to hear you scream and cry, just begging for it to be over… Yes, I had seen those eyes many times. But Francis… he shouldn't have to see them too. He shouldn't have to feel that violent touch or that hateful glare. How could I not have noticed? The way he reacted when he say my scars and wounds… He knew how they had got there. He knew because he had felt it. But I pushed him away so foolishly. I just… I never thought that he…._

"Lapin, are you hungry? Tino made some food, you know."

Arthur broke out of his dark musings with the sound of Francis' voice. He had been sitting on the bed of his temporary room, staring at his hands. Now the British man whipped his emerald eyes up to meet those of Francis'.

"I'm fine. You go ahead and eat without me."

"Arthur, you can't-"

Arthur tried to give a comforting smile, "It's alright. I'm fine, just go eat."

Francis' wanted to argue, to tell him that he NEEDED to eat, but upon seeing the look in his eyes, he sighed

"Fine, but at least let me check on your temperature." Francis leaned over to rest his hand on Arthur's forehead.

_And what about Alfred?,_ Arthur continued in his mind, ignoring Francis,_ How will I find him? If… If he's even still alive…_

The thought of his only remaining brother being dead was enough to bring tears to the young man's eyes. If Alfred was dead… what would he do? What would be left to do, with his reason for living gone?

"Lapin, you need to talk to me."

Arthur was once again ripped from his thoughts as the Frenchman's hand moved down to cup the shorter's cheek. Francis' thumb brushed gently over his cheek, whipping away the tears Arthur hadn't noticed were forming.

"Are you… thinking about your brothers again?" Francis' asked softly.

"N-no, it's nothing, frog." The Brit denied, "It's just.. just weather, is all. Allergies"

Francis laughed, "Really, that must be your worst lie yet!" He turned serious, "You're not in pain or anything, are you? Did you hurt yourself? The illness hasn't gotten worse, has it? Oh God, did it? I'll call-"

"Francis!" Arthur interrupted, half laughing, "Calm down! I'm fine!" Arthur laughed heartedly, "Who knew you could be such a mother hen!"

Francis wanted to yell back, to argue, but honestly he was just happy he didn't have to see Arthur upset anymore, "Ah! That you would compare me to a foul bird!" He dramatized, "My poor heart, it has been ripped out and set upon a spear!"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot," Arthur smiled, amused, "Don't you have food to eat, already?"

Francis winked, "Not without you, my dear," He forcibly pulled the Brit off the bed, "We shall dine together~!"

Arthur fought back weakly, but he didn't have the heart pull away.

_I suppose I can go with him,_ Arthur thought fondly,_ that is, as long as he doesn't get… well, TOO French with his grabs._

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(AT THE DINNER TABLE)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~-~**

Tino and Berwald were seated at the rather large dinner table, waiting for their guest to return. The Finnish man had made a simple yet filling dinner, though Francis' had tried to comvince him otherwise.

"Berwald," Tino said.

The Swedish man looked towards him.

"Do you think Francis' will get Arthur to eat?"

Berwald shrugged his shoulders in a way that said 'I don't know'.

"I'm worried about both of them. Arthur just recovered from that illness, and Francis' has been so stressed out lately…"

"It's to be expected." Tino's husband spoke, "They are both going through a lot right now."

"I know, but-"

"Hello hello hello~! I have brought my not so little eyebrows back with me! Honhonhon-"

"Shut up, frog! My eyebrows are perfectly normal I'll have you know!"

"So you protest to the eyebrow part, but not the 'mine' part?" Francis winked, "Honhonhonhon~!

"J-just shut up already, git!"

"Hey, you two," Berwald interrupted, "I want to make one thing clear here at dinner."

Arthur and Francis stilled, thinking he was going to tell them they needed to leave the inn soon.

"You are, under no circumstances, allowed to have sex on this table, understood? Keep it in your rooms."

And in that moment, Arthur's face invented a whole new shade of red. He just wanted to disappear into a corner. Meanwhile, Francis on the other hand…

"Oh le poo~, we could have had so much fun too!" Francis jokingly weaved his way behind the shocked Brit and laced his arms around him, "I could have bent you over that table, and-"

The Frenchman was interrupted when a piece of flying silverware (a fork to be exact) was thrown about 5 millimeters from his head. Tino was standing with a dark aura surrounding him, though Francis failed to notice it.

"Both of you sit down and make with the shutting up," The Finnish man commanded, "None of that talk is tolerated at my table, it will make the food taste bad."

"AHHHHHHHHH~! How could you do such a thing?! My poor beautiful head!"

"Nothing even happened to your head, you bloody-"

"I said to SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Arthur and Francis jumped frightfully and were quickly to sit down, "Who knew someone so nice could get so mean…"

The fact that they said this in union was enough for them to start one of their quarrels again, but with the threatening gleam of silverware sitting so close to the surprisingly accurate Finnish man, they both held their peace.

They ate in a somewhat awkward but peaceful manner. Arthur and Francis were far too scared of the Fin's bipolar tendencies to try and talk, and Berwald was never one to strike up conversation. So they sat as the now happy Tino chattered away about some sauce he had seen in the market. No one was really listening to the mindless blabber, instead Arthur and Francis were lost in thought, thinking of how they had ended up with the same Fin and Swede for the second time, while Berwald slowly ate his dinner.

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH(FLASH BACK!)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH ~-~**

_After the two had escaped into the tunnel, they walked for a few minutes until they saw light. The tunnel came out behind the castle, and Arthur and Francis had to force their way through some untamed shrubbery full of bugs and thorns. To say the least, Francis was not a happy camper. However, Arthur was completely at home with the dense foliage._

"_Ah! This is horrible! My clothes are getting ripped by these stupid plants, my shoes are filthy, and-AHHHHHHH! MON DIEU, THERE'S A BUG ON ME! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"_

"_Oh calm down, you prissy! It's just a beetle-"_

"_OH MY GOD, IT'S CRAWLING! EEEEEEEEEK!"_

"_WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME GET IT OFF?! ALL YOUR YELLING IS GOING TO GET US CAUGHT!"_

_Arthur tackled Francis and quickly grabbed the poor bug from Francis' arm. However, once he released the insect, the Brit realized what a, ahem, compromising position he was in. Arthur was sitting on Francis with one leg on each side of the Frenchman's hips. To put it blatantly, the poor Englishman had accidentally straddled Francis._

"_Honhonhon, is the forest bring out the animal in you, Lapin~?"_

_Arthur went to retort, to say that NO he certainly was NOT trying to have sex in a bush, he remembered the king. What he had done to Francis…_

_Arthur stiffly stood and walked a little ahead, "Come on, we need to hurry."_

"_Arthur…?"_

"_Come on." Arthur resumed walking._

He's been acting strangely since we left the castle,_ Francis thought to himself, _Maybe he's just stressed? I mean, we DO kind of have the king of France after us now…

_The two walked in silence until they reached town again. They darted through the alleyways with Arthur leading. Neither knew where they were headed, but they knew they had to find somewhere to hide, and it couldn't be Arthur's home. The very thought of going back to that house made the Brit sick to his stomach, so he was partially grateful he didn't have to return._

_As they walked, Francis kept a close eye on Arthur. He had been acting oddly before, and now he seemed even paler than usual. Dark circles stood out against his too pale skin, and his emerald eyes had a haze over them. The French man made sure to stay close to Arthur's side, in case he grew too weary to walk and need support._

Is he sick?_ Francis questioned himself,_ why didn't he tell me? If I had known, I won't have exhausted him so.

"_Lapin, maybe you should stop for a while," Francis suggested, "You don't look so good."_

_Arthur continued walking._

"_Arthur." Francis persisted._

"_Arthur!" The taller grabbed Arthur's shoulder, stopping him from going any farther._

"_Hm?" The Brit's eyes seemed to focus a bit, "Oh, Francis. What is it? We have to go."_

"_Arthur, are you ill? Let me feel your forehead." Francis reached his hand up to feel Arthur's forehead._

"_I'm not ill, I'm perfectly fine." Arthur insisted._

_Francis' eyes widened, "Arthur, you are burning up! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I…I don't know what," Those emerald eyes slid out of focus again, "what you're.. talking about…git"_

_Arthur swayed and Francis' cushioned him as he fell. The Frenchman franticly felt for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he found one. But the relief didn't last long._

"_I have to get him help," Francis spoke to himself, "He's sick, that much is obvious. But where can I go? Everyone will recognize me and turn us both in!"_

_As Francis held Arthur's unconscious form, debating what to do, footsteps sounded down the alleyway. _

"_It's this way, Luddy! I can feel it!"_

"_Ja, ja, sure…"_

_An Italian and German accent made its way to Francis' ears and he struggled to lift Arthur's body with his exhausted muscles. _

"_Come on, Francis, you can do this," He told himself, not meaning to say it out loud._

"_Hey! What are you guys doing down here? Me and Luddy are kinda lost, are you guys lost too?"_

_Francis paled as an Italian man with auburn hair and golden eyes approached them._

"_Feli, don't get too close! They might be thieves!" A German man, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes grabbed the Italian's hand and pulled him behind him._

They… they don't know me!,_ Francis thought with relief,_ Judging by their accents, they must not know much about France. So maybe… maybe they could help us?

"_Monsieur! I assure you, neither I nor my companion are thieves! Actually, we are quite the opposite." Francis said, choosing his words carefully, "My… My friend here is very sick. He needs medical attention immediately."_

_Francis teared up for added effect, "Please! You have to help him!"_

_The Italian man ran to comfort Francis, "I-It's ok! I know someone who can help you guys! It'll be ok!"_

Crap, _Francis thought in distress, _Who knows who they are talking about! What if the doctor recognizes who I am?! Shit, what am I going to do?!

"_He runs an inn by the marketplace!" The Italian man, Feli, explained, "I know him very well, he's my best friend! He'll help you for sure!"_

"_Feli, we don't even know these people!" The German began, "You can't just-"_

"_But Luddyyyyy!" Feli pouted as he put on that 'kicked puppy' face, "We have to help them! It's our duty as fellow humans to help each other in times of need!"_

'_Luddy' seemed to debate whether or not it was worth it trying to change the Italian's mind, until finally he sighed in resignation, "Fine…"_

"_Yay! Oh, you'll love my friend! His name is Tino and he's really nice! His husband can be scary sometimes though…"_

_As the Italian rambled, Francis sighed in relief,_ Hehe, I've been doing a lot of sighing latly… But at least I know we're safe for now. What luck… Maybe God isn't so cruel after all…

_But, as the Italian loudly babbled about pasta, pizza, tomatoes, and his German friend, Francis began to envy Arthur for being unconscious. _

"_Is he always like this?" Francis asked 'Luddy'._

"… _Do you want the good answer or the truth?"_

_And as Feli continued to blab away on what seemed like endless repeat, Francis learned that God had a very, very, horrible sense of humor…_

**~-~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(END OF FLASH BACK)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H~-~**

**AN: Hello all you wonderful people! A new chapter, are you amazed? Yes I am not dead :P Least, last time I checked I wasn't. Anywho, sorry this one is mostly flashback, but it had to be done T^T If it's kinda lame, I'm sorry =_= I promised someone I would write a chapter this week, and then I forgot, so I had to do it last minute xD Fail, I know. But I'm proud I managed to get it done without having to stay up 'til like three. So Italy and Germany are now introduced! Anyone else as happy as I am? xD I can't help but love my Gerita! But for those of you who don't like Gerita, don't worry. Those two only play a minor role in the plot, and I don't plan to focus on their romance at all. At least, that's what I have planned. But not everything goes accordingly, now does it? ;) ****Also, please please please leave a review! D': ****They are my heart and soul! My yin and yang! My- *is shot* *comes back to life* Anyway, please tell me if you liked the way I wrote Ita and Luddy! I'm not so sure about how I did on their characters xP So please tell me!**

**P.S. As it is late at night and the Walking Dead is about to come on, I didn't have a lot of time to check this for errors and such, so sorry if it sucks *hides in corner of shame***

** -Lonely Little Black Rose**


	14. Chapter 13

After dinner Francis retired to Arthur's and his room. The Brit hadn't wanted a shared room, but as the inn was so small they were forced to. They were already causing the foreign couple so much trouble, it was the least they could do to only occupy one room, Francis had reasoned. The Frenchman wasn't exactly opposed to a shared room to begin with however, he had actually hoped for it. He was determined to get some answers out of Arthur. Even with his sickness mostly gone, the English man had been acting strangely, shedding away from even the slightest intimate touch. Francis wanted to be close to him like that night, which seemed so long ago. Even emotionally, Arthur seemed to have distanced himself. The French man was sick of it. He tried to convince the Brit to join him in their room, but he insisted on going outside.

"Why do you need to leave?" Francis questioned.

"I need to clear my head," The Brit reassured, "I'm just going for a walk."

Francis still felt uncomfortable with Arthur going out when the sun was almost gone from the sky, but, he reasoned, Arthur was an adult, he could take care of himself. He certainly had before Francis had come along, who's to say he couldn't now?

The French man sighed, "Fine, if that's what you really want to do," He looked Arthur in the eyes, "But when you get back I want to talk to you about something." His voice was somber.

_I-is he…going to talk about his father..?_ Arthur wondered.

"W-whatever, frog," He said offhandedly as he put on his coat, "I'll be back in a bit, see you."

Francis alone watched as Arthur walked briskly from the inn, a frown on his face. "Stop worrying, Francis," He told himself, "He's not some child needing protecting."

But he couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his gut as he glanced one last time at Arthur's retreating form.

**~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(WITH ARTHUR)MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**

Walking through the empty streets, Arthur was left alone with his thoughts, pondering. His stuffed his skinny hands into the pockets of his coat, the meager fabric doing little to fend off the cold. Green eyes watched idly as the air from his mouth turned to mist in the cold.

_It's almost winter,_ He thought absently, _I'll need to get some new clothes...Somehow._

He knew what that somehow meant. No one had the money to hire him for normal tasks like before, though he wished with all his being that they did. The king's taxes had made sure to wipe out any chance of that. There was only one place left…

The soft and loving touches of a certain French man with blue eyes came to mind. Then they were suddenly erased with the rough, violet hands and hungry eyes of clients, and it hurt and hurt and hurt and he wanted him to stop but they wouldn't and- "I-I don't," Arthur whispered, shaking himself out of his horrible thoughts, "I don't want that… no. NO! Not again!"

_Why are you acting like this? You never did before, you know._

"Because-because…"

_Don't tell me that stupid French man got to you with that pillow talk of his? You know he's just lying._

"SHUT UP! He's not!"

_Why would he care about you? He barely knows you! You're just some pitiful rat he found. He just pitied you enough to help you, there's no love if that's what you think._

"I-I'm not such a fool to think that! But… but he must care somewhat for all he's done for me!"

_What has he done for you?! What makes you think that he would give a shit? You cost him his title of PRINCE FOR BLOODY SAKE!_

"B-but…I…I didn't mean_…" _

_Just go back to doing what you do best: being the scum of society. Go sell yourself, steal, all those things you're so great at. _

"I-I-"

_And now here you are arguing with yourself like a madman. How pathetic. Your brothers would be ashamed._

Arthur finally collapsed to his knees, "SHUT UP! ShutupshutupshutupsSHUTUP!" Tear drops stained the stone cobble way, turning them from grey to incredible blackness.

"I don't need you telling me things I already know…" He whispered to himself.

He stayed like this for what seemed like hours, until the sound of scuffing shoes alerted him to the presence of another. Half hoping it to be Francis, though he knew it to be a pipe dream, he glanced upward to the face of the stranger who had stopped next to him.

"F-father?!" Arthur eyes widen in fear as the large man crept closer as the Brit tried to move away on limbs that had suddenly turned to jelly. The words which gurgled from the larger man's mouth held the darkest anger the younger had ever heard, even when he was a child, as the man grabbed Arthur's hair tightly.

"Hello, _son."_

**~MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA(TIMESKIP!)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA~**

"Arthur, what took you so long?" Francis questioned worriedly when the Brit returned to the inn, far later than any walk should have taken. "Did something happen?"

Arthur jumped at the sudden sound of the French man's voice, "W-what? O-oh… No, nothing happened. I-I just got lost…"

"Lapin, are you sure? You look horrible," Francis went to place his hand on Arthur arm only to have it slapped away suddenly, "W-wha..?

Arthur seemed to stiffen and stuttered out, "I-it's nothing…" Before Francis could get out any more words the Briton quickly said, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." He laid down upon their bed and pulled the blanket up, nearly covering his head with the fabric.

"Arthur…" Francis said with great concern. The English man was acting so oddly, Francis was really starting to get worried. "Lapin, please-"

"I said GOODNIGHT Francis." Arthur said firmly, though the shake in his voice betrayed him.

Francis frowned, but slipped into bed with the Brit and wrapped his arms around his waist, "We're still talking about it tomorrow lapin…"

Arthur stiffened at the touch initially, but then seemed to almost bask in it. He turned and faced Francis and buried his face into the taller's chest, "S-shut up."

"Mon cher?" Francis asked in alarm when his shirt began to grow wet, "Lapin…"

"J-just shut up…" He clenched the fabric of the shirt in a death grip.

Feeling sobs start to shake the young man's form, all Francis could do was hold Arthur as he wailed and cried. He was powerless as the one he was closest to, the one he cared about most, simply broke in his arms and cried himself to sleep.

**AN: Um…hi? *dodges flying pitchforks and bowling balls* EEEP! *falls to knees* I'M SO SO SO SOOOOOOORRY! DDDX I know it's been like forever since I've updated and I'm totes lame because I finally update and it's THIS *points to chapter* PATHETICLLY SHORT THING! I had part of the next chapter included originally, but I didn't think that it would flow nicely if I didn't end it here so *deep bow*** **GOMENASAI! However! I WILL be back to posting every week now! :DDDD Family crapolla is done with and I've decided (mostly) on where I want to go with the plot! :D Or rather, how I want to get to the grande finale~ (has whole thing planned out) So yeah~! :DDDD I'm so happy to be back, and I hope you guys still wanna read this! T^T I know it's been forever but I swear on all things holy and yaoi I will update every week from now on! :3 Oh and ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! D': I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ****Is Iggy going crazy?! What happened between him and his father?! What's gonna happen to Alfred?! And how will Francis react to all this?! Please tell me what you think! :D **

**I'm gonna go sit in the author's corner of shame now, bye bye…T^T**

** -Lonely Little Black Rose**


	15. Chapter 14

"An HEIR?!"

"Yes your highness! I realize that it is dangerous, but it could work! We don't have any choice!"

"You are mad! How would you explain the boy's age, hm?! He is no newborn, he borders on adulthood!"

"The prince-"

"HE IS NO PRINCE!"

"A-ah, I apologize, sir. But the people would never have been informed of the child had he even been born!"

Alfred hid behind a column near the two arguing persons. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew that the nice miss (Jeanne, was it?) was yelling at the old man with a crown.

_Must be the king,_ He thought absently.

The yelling grew louder as Jeanne argued her case. Alfred heard a slap and something, some deep memory, stirred inside him and he rushed out from behind his hiding place, thinking nothing of his own safety.

"Leave Miss Jeanne alone!" He yelled as he sheltered the young woman who was now holding her red cheek. He was shaking. He wanted to cry and get away from this man. Something about him… it felt like he was in danger, and instinct was telling him to run. But he wouldn't. Heroes don't run away from bad guys.

"A-alfred, what are you-" Jeanne began with wide eyes before she was cut off by the king.

The old man nearly jumped from his throne. He held the boy's chin as he closely inspected the child's face.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair completion.

"OI! Let go of meh you old coot-"

"He doesn't mean it sir, he just hasn't been educated properly on how to refer to those with high status. I apologize for his behavior."

Jeanne quickly hit Alfred lightly on the head, telling him quite obviously to shut up. Alfred whined and rubbed the sore spot on his head, though it was only his pride that was bruised. He was a hero, he could speak for himself!

The king frowned and glowered at the young boy, causing him to hide behind Jeanne and stick his tongue out in defiance. Jeanne quickly smacked the boy again, and he retracted the appendage.

"…If something goes wrong, it will be you, AND THE BOY, who will face the consequences."

"I understand that sir."

The king took one last glance at the child, and then swept out of the room, "See to it that everything carried out properly. If this wild scheme interferes with the plans, you will suffer dearly. Remember that, PRINCESS."

With the slam of the giant wooden doors, the king was gone from the room. Jeanne relaxed visibly and let out a sigh of relief as she smiled.

"I can't believe that worked… I didn't think he would do it…"

Alfred tugged on the woman's sleeve, "Miss, what are you takin' 'bout? What happened?"

Jeanne grinned down at Alfred and swung him up in a hug, laughing with joy, "You're going to be a prince, dear!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(WITH ARTHUR AND FRANCIS)MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH**

"Arthur…please."

The lump on the bed remained still, completely ignoring the French voice. Francis sighed and sat next to the Brit who was hidden under the blankets.

"You can't stay here forever… You have to eat. Breakfast had been ready for hours now. I could bring you some."

"I…dun…wa'….t."

Francis leaned in closer to the lump, happy he finally managed to get the Englishman to talk, "What?"

Arthur finally released his death grip on the blankets and pulled them far enough away to be heard, though his face was still hidden, "I said, I don't-"

Francis, using the opportunity to pull the blankets away from the other man, gasped. Arthur didn't sleep naked like a certain Frenchman did, but of what Francis could see of his body was horrifying. Bruises of all hues littered pale skin, standing out starkly against the alabaster background. It was horrible. Between the scars on the painfully skinny form and the new bruises, one could hardly see any of the original pale skin. Beside the bruises, there was a slash on Arthur's cheek, and clotted blood surround an area on his scalp where hairs had been brutally ripped out by their roots.

"H-how…." Francis stuttered, "Who… Who did this?!"

"It's none of your bloody business!" Arthur yelled, and stood to (hopefully) escape talking about what had happened the night prior.

As the Brit stood, he found that his battered body could no longer support his little weight. Everything hurt, and his legs gave way against gravity.

"ARTHUR-", He heard Francis cry out before a pain in his head shot through his being and the world faded to black.

**-IN ARTHUR'S DREAM/FLASHBACK-**

"_Hello, son," The older man sneered, "How have you been? Have fun on your little holiday?"_

_Arthur tried futilely to rip himself out of the stronger man's grip, but to no avail, "G-get away! Get the hell away you old prick!"_

_Arthur's father laughed, though there was no humor in it, "Now now, is that any way to speak to your daddy~?"_

_Arthur flinched, "You are not my father!"_

_The man's almost smiling countenance seemed almost demonic as he swung the younger man's head into the brick wall behind them. Arthur swayed in his father's grip as he saw stars from the powerful hit to his head. The man used this to his advantage and threw Arthur to the ground, stepping on the young man's chest. He slowly put more and more weight, slowly suffocating the man beneath his boot._

"_S-stop…" Arthur choked out as he gasped for air, "Why?..."_

_The father smiled, "Because you ran away from me. That's very bad Arthur. Bad boys must be punished." He paused and raised his foot quickly, allowing Arthur one breath, then rammed the steel toe of his shoe into the young man's stomach, frowning as Arthur once again struggled to breath._

_He spat on his son's face, "Pathetic." _

_Arthur grinned bitterly and gasped out, "Pot calling the kettle black, arsehole." He couldn't fight back physically, but he wouldn't let his tormentor have satisfaction. He wouldn't let him break him._

_Rage filled the black eyes of his father, and the man raised Arthur up by his collar and punched his son's face, sadistic pleasure beaming from his form. _

"_You were never smart, were you?" The old man sneered, "Always the last one to understand, last to solve a puzzle, and last to learn a lesson."_

_Some of the fire in Arthur's eyes dulled, but then returned as he spat a mixture of spit and blood onto his father's face. "Any lesson from you is none I want to learn! Fuck off!"_

_He wasn't a little kid anymore, he would not be afraid of this man. No, he couldn't. He knew what would happen when he said that. And he was right. Fists and kicks attacked his form, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. The light left his eyes as he escaped to his own little world, a world where his mother was alive, and Peter was alive, and Alfred was safe and home with them. They were happy. His mother played with Peter and Alfred, and he helped his mother with the daily chores. They lived in a little cabin, but it was perfect. They were happy. Safe. Everything was perfect. In his mind, he wasn't getting beaten by his father in the middle of the night, with no one to save him. In his mind, he was helping his mother cook scones. In his mind, he wasn't all alone, he wasn't crying, he wasn't sad. In his mind, everything was perfect. He was safe there, safe inside his mind._

"_-look so much like her." He was forced back to reality as his father suddenly grabbed his face and yanked Arthur up to face him._

"_Almost… but not quite," His father mumbled, seeming to be talking to himself as his eyes grew clouded. _

"_Emily…" The touches grew more…private. Arthur snapped fully out of his reverie and fought back as he realized what was happening. His father had him pinned against a wall with Arthur's two hands being held in a vice grip above his head. _

"_W-what are you doing?!" Arthur fervently fought against the stronger man, "Get away!"_

"_Oh Emily…" The man seemed unaffected by the younger's pleas as his free hand went lower and lower until he slipped his hand inside Arthur's pant._

_No no no no nononononononon_

_Arthur finally got one of his hands free from his father's grip and punched the man in the face, "STOP IT! GET AWAY!" With his one hand free his tried to free his other. He clawed his father's hand, tried to pry apart the meaty fingers clad in rings. He was desperate, he just wanted to get away from this man. All his worse fears were coming true. He had to get away._

_The man seemed stunned by the hit to the face, then quickly grew enraged, "You bitch. You fucking bitch." _

"_You think you have the right to lay a hand on me?! You little whore, don't you dare touch me with those filthy hands!"_

"_SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG-"_

_Slap._

_Arthur's father slapped him so hard his head flew to one side, and blood ran down from a new cut on his cheek from one of his father's rings._

_His father scrowled and forced Arthur to his knees, grabbing his hair again, "I'll show you what a fucking bitch you are, damn whore."_

_NO NO NONONONONONONONONONNO_

_And Arthur pulled so hard against that grip, he fought so much his hair was pulled out and blood ran down his face from his damaged scalp, combining with the blood from the slash on his cheek. He kicked and screamed and punched, but no one heard him. Or if they did, they didn't care enough to help him. _

_He closed his eyes shut and tried one last time to punch his father before his arms were pinned against the wall by the man's knees._

_The sound of a buckle opening seemed so loud that it hurt._

"_Arthur"_

_Home. Think of home. Think of Alfred, Peter, and Mother all together. Safe. Perfect. _

_But he couldn't._

"_Arthur!"_

_All he could think of was his mouth being pried open and SOMETHING was there now oh my god no no no! This is wrong, this isn't right, get away, get away, GET AWAY!_

_**-**_**-END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK-**

"ARTHUR!" Emerald green eyes snapped awake as they poured tears from their depths.

Francis had tried the moment Arthur looked like he was having a nightmare to wake him, but he couldn't get him to open his eyes. It was like he was helpless to do anything but watch as Arthur screamed and cried, pleading with some unseen force to stop. He wanted so badly to do something, but he was powerless. And he hated it.

Francis found himself crying with Arthur.

"Please," Francis pleaded as he held Arthur, "Please."

Arthur knew he just wanted to help. He knew that he should tell him. He probably already had a suspicion from how Arthur was reacting to the dream, which he assumed Francis had witnessed. But the words wouldn't come. All that came were gut wrenching sobs.

All he could do was hide his ugly face in Francis' chest, everything inside and outside falling apart all at once.

Pathetic.

**AN: HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS IN TIME! *looks at clock* It's frukin' 2 in the AM and I have school tomorrow… Crap. Well, that's why I have coffee! And I regret NOTHING. This was a really fun chapter to write, though I feel majorly sadistic for saying that ^_^' I feel so bad for my little Artie T~T I'm so mean to him! DX Why must I always torcher my favorite characters? O-o And now we know what's going on with Alfie! ^_^ I know right now it might seem a little trippy, but more about everything involving Jeanne and this little "scheme" of her's will be revealed soon :D So don't give up on meh yet ;_; Oh and I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK! My mom's birthday got me distracted and then I got dragged off to the mall and a cute baby and- well, you get the point. So I'm REALLY SORRY DUDES! DDDX I feel like this chapter is kind of sucky, though…. But I am writing it in the middle of the night and starving so *shrugs* that's what you get, I guess….. *author corner of depression*… BUT ****PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW! D:**** I feel like no one's reading this anymore…. ;_; ….**

**I'm gonna go sit in my corner of depression and then hopefully go to sleep… See ya in the next chapter (hopefully),**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose**


	16. Chapter 15

Three days. Three days had passed since the night Arthur had returned to the inn a different man. A broken man. He refused to talk to Francis, or anyone else for that matter. He would only sit quietly on the bed or chair in their shared room. Sometimes Francis would walk in to find him staring out the window, a glazed look in his eyes, like the body was functioning but there was no soul inside. Like he was hollow. It was terrifying for the French man. He would try to get him to talk, to move anywhere outside the room, but Arthur only ignored him. It was like he was gone. It felt as if nothing was left.

And God did it scare Francis.

No. Francis couldn't lose Arthur. He couldn't. He was…he was all he had left. He was his friend, no matter how much the two bickered in the short time they had known each other. When he was a prince, he had had all the gold and riches in the world, and he had fooled himself into thinking that that was all he needed. But in his heart, he knew he had just been lonely. That he longed for the silver rings and gems to turn human and keep him company. But they of course did no such thing, the only comfort for the young Prince coming from the soft sound of the trees rustling outside his window and the gentle chirps of the birds.

And then one day, when he was out in the night, alone with only his cowardly servant by his side, he had met someone. Someone with a fire in his eyes, but the saddest face on earth. The face of one who had seen far too much of humanity. He was skinny, God he was far too skinny, and had hair the same color as the grass in autumn. But the eyes had stood out most to Francis. Behind the dirt and grime, they still shined like emeralds. Almost as if they gleamed in defiance of the world, as if to say that he was still alive and kicking. Those eyes had captured the Prince's interest. They weren't like the others, not only in color. Peasants had blank, sad, almost pathetic eyes. The eyes of those who had given up hope. But these eyes were still fiery with life, this soul refused to be extinguished.

It was beautiful, albeit in a sad way.

And now, here stood that same man, broken like a porcelain doll, shattered. And try as he might, Francis just couldn't seem to pick up the pieces.

And on that third day of silence, as Arthur stared out at the rain and Francis sat on their bed, ready to give up, Arthur spoke.

"Do you know why it rains?"

Francis nearly jumped out of his skin. Arthur spoke. After three days of absolute quiet, he heard that man's voice again. He was so relieved he wanted to cry.

Caught up in his feelings, Francis didn't manage a response, so Arthur spoke again.

"Do you know why it rains?" He asked again, a bit more forcefully.

"I-I don't, mon cher." Francis managed, trying desperately to keep Arthur talking.

"My m-mum used to tell me," The Brit began, his voice breaking on that word, "That it's the angels crying."

"Why do they cry when they are in heaven?" Francis asked.

Arthur turned to face Francis, revealing a tear stained face and a sad smile. He shakily continued, "They cry because of humanity. We are all so lost, and we have yet to find our way back home. They grieve because we have not found our way."

Arthur slid down to sit on the floor, "So then when do we find our way home, Francis? P-please… tell me."

Francis moved from his perch on the bed and sat next to Arthur, "I can't, Lapin." He said as he pulled Arthur close. He couldn't help but notice how he flinched at the contact. But he didn't push him away. "That's for you to decide."

"F-fucking frog." And tears fell down again.

It always rains in England. Always.

**-OoO-**

"They can't stay much longer." Tino sighed as he sank into the cushioned seat near the fireplace. "The King has already started searching for him; it's only a matter of time until they get here."

Berwald nodded, his eyes locked on the fire which danced beneath his gaze, deep in thought, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." The Finnish man said, almost allowing yet another sigh to pass his lips, "We can't turn them in, but they can't stay either. What are we going to be doing, Berry?"

The other man almost grinned at his well-loved nickname, but stopped himself as he saw his "wife" look expectantly at him.

_Think, Berwald,_ he thought to himself, knowing Tino's short temper when stressed, _THINK QUICKER!_

Just as Tino knitted his brows at his husband's silence, and Berwald started to inch away, a loud clang sounded from the hallway to the right of the room they were currently in.

"FELICIANO! Look where you're going, dummkopf!"

"Ve, I'm sorry Luddy! I got distracted by the kitty!"

"What- wait, WHY DID YOU BRING THAT CAT WITH YOU?!"

"Ve, but it's so cute! See! It likes you!"

"Feli- AHHH! GET IT OFF OF MIEN FACE! GOTT VERDAMMIT!"

Feliciano looked torn between crying and laughing as a cat (a stray by the looks of it) literally attached itself to Ludwig's face and was now apparently trying to claw off said German's face. The poor blond man was flailing wildly as he screeched for help from the currently crying/laughing Italian man.

This was the scene Tino saw as he walked into the room.

"This is going to be a long day." Berwald supplied unhelpfully from behind.

Tino was not a happy little Finnish man.

**-OoO-**

Francis chuckled lightly as he held Arthur, hearing the noise from outside their door. Feliciano's and Ludwig's antics even brought a small smile to the Brit's face, who had only just managed to stop the tears.

"Those two are really something," Francis said softly.

Arthur nodded and laughed weakly, "I'm not so sure what that something is, however."

The two men sat in comfortable silence, simply listening to each other breathe. And, though they would never admit it, both of them wanted to stay that way, forever. In the arms of one another, the whole world seemed to vanish. All that mattered was them, together. Francis smiled and brushed Arthur's hair to the side as he held the British man's face gently in his palm.

"Je'taime, mon petit lapin." Francis said softly in French, knowing Arthur wouldn't understand, "Please don't cry." Tears had gathered in Arthur's eyes again, and it was torturous for Francis to know he couldn't help Arthur. He delicately wiped away the lonesome tears which had escaped from the shorter's emerald eyes.

Arthur wanted to get away from that touch, so gentle. He didn't deserve it, he was disgusting, filthy. But at the same time, he longed for Francis to hold him, to tell him it was going to be alright, even if it wasn't. He wanted to be with Francis, he didn't want him to leave.

God, why couldn't he make up his mind?

"F-Francis," Arthur spoke so quietly, almost too soft to be heard. But Francis heard him nonetheless.

"What is it, Lapin?" Francis said gently, praying that he would finally get some answers, finally be able to help him.

"My father…" He began as his voice shook, "H-he's-"

"FELICIANO! GET BACK HERE!"

And at that moment, that moment when Francis thought for sure Arthur was going to tell him everything, a certain auburn haired Italian burst through the door with a cat held tightly in his arms.

"VE! I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were in here!" Feliciano apologized to Arthur and Francis before running underneath their bed (with the cat) and hiding, "Don't tell Luddy where I am! Please?"

Francis awkwardly looked from the door to the bed a few times before he spoke. "Uh, well I-"

"It's fine," Arthur cut him off, smiling slightly, "Your secret is safe with us." He promised.

Peter used to do the same thing when he was…. When he was around. Arthur's heart both warmed and ached from the resemblance of those eyes that peered out from beneath the bed, so like the blue ones which he had buried what seemed like an eternity ago.

Something about Feliciano's grin seemed to weaken for a moment, like a shadow passed over his face, before the hyper man grabbed Arthur's leg and exclaimed, "Ve, it's scary under here! Hide with me!"

For a moment it wasn't Feliciano's grinning face, it was that man, that man who didn't deserve the title of "father", laughing as he pulled Arthur back by his leg, back into his own special hell. Arthur jumped and almost kicked the Italian, but he managed to snap back to reality. It was Feliciano, that ridiculously happy Italian who had saved his and Francis' life and had occasionally visited him after his "rescue mission". This wasn't his father, he was safe, and he had to remember that.

As soon as Arthur was completely under the bed with Feliciano, the door to the room flew open and a more than slightly angry German stomped into the room.

"FELI- Oh, it's you," Ludwig said in shock as his eyes found Francis, expecting to see his Italian cowering in the room, "Have you seen Feliciano?" He asked as politely as he could.

Francis glanced slightly at the bed then returned his gaze to the German, "Nope! Have you checked the kitchen?" He suggested.

"Right," The other responded as he began to walk towards the kitchen, "He better not be making pasta again…"

Francis chuckled once the German left and said, "I think it's safe now."

"Ve ve ve~! Yay!" Feliciano cheered as he made his way out from under the bed, followed closely by Arthur, "Kitty, you shouldn't attack Luddy!" He scolded the kitten, who completely ignored the young man.

"Cats are very temperamental creatures, hm?" Arthur mused aloud as he petted the cat, "Never know what they'll do next…"

Feliciano smiled, "He didn't bite you!" He thrust the cat into the Brit's arms, "He must like you~! You should take him."

Arthur awkwardly held the small kitten in his arms and gazed at the cat who stared back at him. It looked like a Scottish Fold, with brownish red and white markings dotted on its fur. But its eyes were very particular, a deep green. It seemed… almost human.

Francis looked warily at the cat from behind Arthur, slightly afraid of the cat from what it had done to Ludwig.

"If you're going to keep it, just make it stay away from my beautiful face." Francis said firmly, though his tone had a little humor behind the words.

"Git, I could never keep it," Arthur denied and handed the kitten back to Feliciano, "It would just end up on the street again and…" Arthur sent Francis a look that said, _"And you know our predicament."_

Feliciano frowned, which was oddly out of character for the happy Italian, then seemed to almost throw the cat at Francis, who let out a quite unmanly scream as the creature held for dear life onto his face. Arthur luckily acted quickly and pulled the cat from the poor Frenchman's face before he could start running about screaming.

Francis sweared painfully and glared at Feliciano, "Mon Dieu! What the hell were you-"

"Oh no!" The Italian cried, "Your face looks scratched, you should go clean out the wounds~. There's some bandages in the bathroom!"

Francis seemed suspicious at the Italian's odd behavior, but after Arthur sent him a nod that he was ok, the French man left the room to tend to his face.

"So how have you been, Arthur?" Feliciano asked as he sat upon the bed and smiled, "I hope you've recovered well."

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright." Arthur reassured, "Just fine…"

"Right.." The other man sighed and fell backwards from his perch on the bed, flopping down completely and staring blankly at the ceiling, the light leaving his eyes. "You'll have to tell him eventually." He said suddenly.

"W-Wha-" Arthur stuttered at the depressed tone and words. No, this was Feliciano, he couldn't possibly know about that! "W-What do you mean by that? Tell him what?"

"About your father." Feliciano replied in that same tone, never looking at Arthur, "You almost told him, but I accidentally cut you off. Sorry about that. But now you're thinking that you just won't tell him at all, aren't you?"

Arthur fell silent. How? How did he know these things? It didn't make sense! Did he overhear something? How…?

"I didn't eavesdrop, if that's what you're wondering." Feliciano said offhandedly, "I just… know things." He turned to smile at Arthur, revealing clouded eyes, "Mio fratello used to call it my gift."

Arthur took a step back at the sight of the Italian's eyes, they were… distant. Like he was seeing elsewhere. "What…"

Feliciano sat up from the bed and his eyes seemed sad as he walked from the room, "You're sad too, like me. But you know, it helps to tell the one you love. He won't reject you. Why would he, after all you've been through together?"

"I-I don't love that git!" Arthur stuttered, so confused, "What the b-bloody hell?! WHY WOULD I?!"

_Because he's done everything for you,_ he thought to himself, _even though you have done nothing for him._

He could do this by himself, he didn't need anything else from that frog. He'd done more than enough; Arthur refused to burden him with more. He could deal with this by himself, like he always had.

He was fine.

He didn't need anyone.

He. Was. Fine.

…Maybe if he lied to himself many, many times, one day, he might actually believe it.

Just don't think about it. Lock it away and forget.

But nothing fixes a thing so intently in the memory as the wish to forget it.

And as Arthur stormed out of that room, he wiped away any remnants of tears.

**AN: Holy guac, THAT WAS SO FRAKIN' HARD TO WRITE! I don't know why, but I had some serious writer's block in this chapter, which I think shows by the cruddy quality T~T… This literally took me like 12 hours to write, and like 6 of that was just staring at the screen of my computer trying to decide how the heck to write everything in this chapter. I think I rewrote each paragraph at least like 2 times. I can't feel my fingers. Grahhhhhh (At least I'm persistent…?). Anyway, sorry for the late update, there's been some major storms in my area and it killed the internet for a while =_= My life imploded, I swear. Anyway, I need to sleep now if I ever want to function in school tomorrow, so…yeah. But one last thing peeps! Well actually two last things. One, THIS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! It clocks in at about 2600 words :DDD I feel so accomplished xD Isn't ironic how the lamest chapter is the longest though? Lol And two, ****PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY AND YAOI, PLEASE REVIEWWWW! ;O; I would really really love to hear your thoughts and opinions, good or bad! PLEEAAASSSEEE! **

**Yours forever,**

**Lonely Little Black Rose**

**P.S. The "nothing fixes a thing so intently in the memory as the wish to forget it" part is a quote from "Forgotten" (which I know nothing about, I just searched for quotes) so please don't sue meh! It's not mine peeps ;) Oh and Feliciano is now going to play a bit bigger role in the plot, but I won't be focusing on his relationship with Luddy. So sorry Gerita fans! (Maybe I'll write a side story from them once this one is finished…?) And why do I always make Tino so frukin' scary?! O-o I dunno, I feel like he's secretly badass LOL xD Wth?…. I'm about to pass out, I should sleep. I'm gonna be brain-dead in school tomorrow… Someone please kill me… DO YOU SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE?!... Loves ya! :3 BYEEEEE! *kisses and frolics away***


	17. I'M SORRRRYYYYYY!

… ***peeks out from behind shield*… Hi? *assaulted by flying objects* I'M SORRRRRYYYYY! PLEASE DON'TA KILL MEEE! I'm too pretty to diiiiieeeee! T^T I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been having some major writer's block on the next chapter, along with some family peeps visiting and a HUGE dance performance I have to do (the anxiety is really setting in if you're wondering btw *is freaking out*). Anyone ever heard of the Lila Cockrell theater? Yeah. That's where I have to perform with like 15 other people. I'm freaking out dudes. It's like only a few weeks away. I'm gonna die. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god- *slaps self* Ahem, anywho, then I have my grandma coming to visit and I also have to take a 4 hr trip to where President Kennedy was shot. The very fact I'm going to see where someone died is freaking me out as well (I get scared VERY easily if you couldn't tell). *sighs* But the point is, my life is gonna be getting like crazy busy very soon, so I won't have time to update. Once things start calming down, I'll be able to update, and I might even start updating bi-weekly once I get out of school~ :D Btw, my grandma leaves sometime near the end of June, so that's when you can expect me back. I'M SORRY IT'S SO LONG DDD: So I really hope you guys will still be reading when I come back! I love you all~! *blows kisses (france style)* Adieu for now my pretties! J'adore~! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! **

**I'll see you soon!**

**-Lonely Little Black Rose**

**PS. Thanks to Mizookie for being a constant reviewer! I really appreciate it dude! :D Hope to see your review next chapter too :'3 (haha… rhyme…) **


End file.
